


Teen Spirit

by Anonwriter27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwriter27/pseuds/Anonwriter27
Summary: Never fitting in has never been more perfect. Myrcella Baratheon is a new girl struggling to adjust, Robb Stark is the golden boy struggling to get away. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Gods I can smell their perfumed arses from here!”  
“Theon!” Sansa scolded.

Riverrun Academy was trying something new this year; the board of education had decided to combine students from both southern and northern schools in hope of showing unity.

Not everyone was thrilled about the change, southern students complained about the savage northerners while the northern students complained about the prissy southerners.

“I for one am happy they’re here, perhaps they’ll add some class.” Sansa pointed out, her head rising slightly higher.

Robb and Jon rolled their eyes.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if bastard Baratheon was here.” Jon said.

Sansa sighed at that, she had almost forgotten her abusive first relationship. Joffrey Baratheon had given her hell and her brothers had wanted his head. 

“Let’s just get to class. I’m tired of this hysteria already.” Robb complained.

“Robb!” They heard an annoying squeal from down the hall. 

“Here we go.” Jon sighed.

At the end of the hallway was Talisa, Ros and Margaery. Margaery was Jon’s somewhat significant other, though neither of them claimed to be in a relationship. Ros was Theon’s girl, and the annoying girl with dark brown eyes and the worst attitude known to man was Talisa, Robb’s somewhat girlfriend. 

None of the guys had asked the girls out, but given their ‘activities’ the girls would follow them around, more for social status than romance.

You see, Robb was the golden boy of the school. He was smart, funny and, to add insult to injury, he was incredibly handsome. Girls swooned at the sight of the ‘young wolf’ walking down the school corridors. Jon and Theon often mocked him for it but lately Jon could see that Robb’s popularity was bothering him, particularly when it came to girls. 

“Hi guys!” Sansa said.  
“Sansa you look darling, as usual.” Margaery smiled She was the least venomous of the girls, which is probably why Jon ended up with her.

Sansa was younger than the girls but was desperate to fit into their clique. Robb didn’t like that, he wanted his little sister to say his little sister. 

The girls gathered in a group around the men, ready to gossip.

“Have you heard who’s started this year?” Ros whispered conspiratorially.  
“No who?” Sansa asked.  
“Myrcella Baratheon.”  
“I thought the Baratheon’s were going to Kings Landing?” Margaery questioned.  
“Not this one.” Ros sighed.  
“Speak of the devil.” Talisa sneered.

They all turned to the lockers to see the new student. The girls looked at her with distaste, ready to make her an enemy before she opened her mouth, but the boys couldn’t help but gawk.

She wasn’t dressed like they were. Talisa would opt for tight jeans and tops that were cut far to low to be considered appropriate. This girl wore a baggy jumper that hung loosely over her skirt, her tight clad legs tucked into ankle boots. Her hair wasn’t styled in any particular fashion, it simply rested against her back, long, blonde and wavy. 

She had finished putting her books in her bag and turned in their direction. Robb was mesmerised when he saw her, she was so natural and effortlessly beautiful.

“Maybe there are some perks to having southerners here after all.” Theon joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Ros. 

“Ugh, if that’s the sort of thing you’re into.” Talisa laughed but stopped when she noticed how Robb hadn’t stopped looking at the girl.

Margaery noticed Talisa’s glare, “Lets get to class.” She said, and on cue the bell rang.

…………..

Myrcella was excited to go to Riverrun Academy. It was something different; her father had studied at The Vale and he had called it the best time of his life. Myrcella wanted that.

Her life back home wasn’t easy, her parents travelled a lot which meant she was left with her brothers most of the time. Tommen was a sweetheart without a bad bone in his body but the same couldn’t be said for Joffrey.

Too many times had he pinched Myrcella’s skin so hard it turned an angry shade purple, pushed her down the stairs, kicked her in the stomach, or pulled her hair back. 

Every time she went to hospital she would tell them the same thing, ‘I fell.’ It was only when her uncle Tyrion realised that he’d heard that story one too many times that things began to change. 

He took Tommen with him to Casterly Rock and placed his niece in the gifted children program. She was incredibly intelligent for her age, Tyrion use to call her Matilda after her favourite Raul Dahl book. 

Myrcella was a very nervous girl (Tyrion blamed Joffrey for that). She didn’t speak unless spoken to, and she tried her hardest to stay out of people’s way. She never boasted about her intelligence, and it made her favourite uncle love her more. 

She would forever be grateful to her uncle Tyrion, he took her away from a bully and gave her the chance to excel. So that’s how she ended up at Riverrun, though she was beginning to fear she might not be welcome. 

She walked into her classroom, her books in hand. She moved to sit at the back of the room, hoping she wouldn’t be an inconvenience.

…………

“What is she doing here?” Talisa asked accusingly.  
“I thought she was younger than us.” Jon said as he watched Myrcella walk into the room.

“She’s only sixteen,” Ros confirmed, “But I hear she’s smart, that’s why she’s been moved up two grades.”

“Super.” Talisa said sarcastically.

Robb watched the young blonde walk past curious eyes and hide herself behind a book. She was peculiar, he thought, he’d never come across someone so quiet and unsure.

Their lesson was just an introductory session, getting to know about the books they were studying. Robb tried to pay attention but his eyes would constantly drift to the girl sat at the back, writing notes from each slide vigorously. He smiled at her enthusiasm. 

The bell rang and they all got up to leave, Theon however decided to introduce himself to the new girl.

“Good day m’dear, names Theon Greyjoy.”

Myrcella looked up startled, “Nice to meet you.” She said meekly.  
“And does this angel have a name?” He asked.  
“Myrcella.” She said as she got out of her seat.

Jon decided to interrupt, he didn’t want the new girl to be subjected to Theon’s vulgar ways.

“Hi I’m Jon, sorry about him. He doesn’t realise he’s not in a 70’s sitcom.” 

Myrcella giggled at that and Robb smiled at the sound.

“This is my cousin Robb.” Jon introduced the pair.  
Robb became suddenly nervous, “Ummm…. Hi.” 

Jon looked at him questioningly but Robb couldn’t meet his eyes. He turned away, cringing at how rude he was being.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” She said quietly, fiddling with the end of her jumper sleeves.

The girls didn’t like the attention Myrcella was receiving, and they decided to make it known.

“So you’re the new girl.” Talisa said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
“Joffrey’s sister right?” Ros said, knowing what the bad memories would do to the guys. To their delight the men stiffened and their happy exteriors faded.

“Nasty guy I hear, hope you’re not too similar.” Talisa joked, the girls began to laugh and Myrcella’s stomach sunk at the sound.

“I need to get to my next class.” Myrcella excused herself, leaving them all to watch her retreating form.

“She left in a hurry.” Theon remarked.  
“Seems like a snob to me.” Talisa said. 

Robb felt bad for the girl, but he couldn’t help but remember Joffrey and how badly he had treat Sansa. 

Myrcella hurried down the halls to the girls bathroom. ‘I guess there are bullies everywhere,’ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She made the dreaded walk into the cafeteria keeping her head down with her packed lunch clutched tightly in her hands. 

She never ate with the other students; in the two months she’d been at Riverrun she hadn’t made any friends. She usually sat in the girls toilets, it was the best way to avoid people without seeming rude.

Myrcella was too socially awkward to go up to someone and introduce herself, so she decided she’d rather eat alone.

She had somehow become an enemy to some of the most popular people at school. Myrcella often worried about it but came to the conclusion that she must be a naturally hate-able person; after all, her own brother despised her. 

As she made a beeline for the girls toilets at the back of the cafeteria a chair slid in-front of her at an alarming speed. 

She turned to look at who had kicked it and saw a red head slouched in her seat with her arms crossed. She was wearing a long flannel shirt and lace up boots, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was pretty, in an abrupt and loud sort of way.

“Sit.” Was all she said, and Myrcella dared not refuse her. 

She sat down obediently and twiddled her thumbs, she was very nervous under the others girl’s gaze.

“You need to stop eating in the toilets.” She said, and Myrcella turned an unhealthy shade of red.

“I don’t….”  
“Yes you do. Everyone can tell. Names Ygritte, you’re the new girl right?” 

Myrcella nodded eagerly, “Yes, Myrcella. Pleased to meet…”

“You can sit with us. Having a cubicle to yourself is just sad.”

“Us?”

Before Ygritte could respond a ragged looking brunette slumped down into the seat across from her. She buried her head in her hands, her fingers pulling at her disheveled hair.

“Physics sucks, school sucks, my life sucks.”  
“This is Osha.” Ygritte explained.

Myrcella was about to say hello when she noticed a large shadow had covered her and half the table. She turned in her seat and saw possibly the tallest human she had ever come across. He had a vacant expression and was holding a carton of chocolate milk. 

“And this is Hodor.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Myrcella said nervously.  
“Hodor.”

Myrcella looked confused so Osha decided to explain, “He has a speech problem, he only says his name.”

Myrcella nodded in understanding and looked at the tall boy who sat next to her. She smiled at him and his returning smile was beaming. ‘Such a friendly giant,’ she thought. 

“So new girl, how you finding Riverrun?” Osha asked.  
“Oh well… I like my classes.”   
“Not made many friends yet?” Osha inquired and Myrcella shook her head.

“Probably for the best. No one here is worth the time or effort anyway, except us of course.” She said and Ygritte scoffed.

“I can think of a few people who’d disagree.” Ygritte said and Myrcella followed her line of sight to the table at the back.

She remembered them from her classes, Theon, Jon and Robb; sadly they were accompanied by the three girls that despised her. They were all laughing at something Theon had said. Myrcella’s eyes lingered on Robb’s smiling face; he was very handsome, but she thought he had a sad smile.

“You don’t get along?” Myrcella asked.i  
“The lads are fine, it’s the girls that are bitches. They call us wildlings, which basically means savage.” 

“I don’t think I want to know what they call me.” Myrcella said sadly. 

Ygritte and Osha shared a look, both feeling sorry for the girl. 

“Don’t worry yourself over those prissy shits. You’re a wildling now, right?” Ygritte said with a smile.

Myrcella had never had a group of friends before, she never thought she would be good enough to be called someone’s friend. She looked to Osha and Hodor who smiled encouragingly at her.

She smiled happily, “Right.”  
……………

‘I’m late, I’m late, I’m late.’ Was all Robb thought as he raced to the library. 

He had to pick up the books for his essays, but football practice ran long and he only had twenty minutes before the library closed.

He got there in time and managed to find three of his books; he turned the corner to the next aisle and saw Myrcella trying to reach for a book on a high shelf.

She was quite small and watching her hop on her tippy toes to reach the book was adorable. Robb chuckled quietly to himself before he decided to help her. 

He reached for the book, “Here let me.” 

As he brought the book down from the shelf he was alarmed by what he saw.

Myrcella had flinched as his arm came down and her eyes were still squeezed shut, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Robb said worried.

Embarrassment consumed Myrcella and she began to blabber like an idiot.

“No I’m sorry! I was just surprised that all! I’m not normally like that, I’m quite relaxed. Thank you for getting the book, I would have been here for a while…”

Robb’s panic dissipated and it was replaced with amusement. ‘She really is the sweetest girl,’ he thought. 

“So Shakespeare?” He said looking at her book, distracting her from her overthinking.  
“Oh… yes, I enjoy reading his plays.” She said, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked at her feet.

“I always liked King Lear.”

Her head shot up at this.

“Me too, Macbeth is my favourite though.” She said.  
“Really? Not into the romantics?”  
“They’re a bit too soppy for me.” 

He chuckled at that and it assured Myrcella that she wasn’t boring him with her talk of books. Joffrey used to hit the back of her head and tell her she could bore people to death.

Robb looked at her for a while before he spoke again, noting the way her eyelashes curled to frame her dark green eyes. She had large inquisitive eyes, like a doe. 

“So how are you enjoying our history class?” He asked.

“I love it!” She replied enthusiastically, “I love reading about Aegon the conqueror, the Targaryen’s have such a fascination family history….”  
She stopped herself. ‘Oh no! He’s going to think I’m such a nerd, what if he goes back and tells his friends that I ramble like an idiot? Maybe I should just go back to hiding in the toilets...’ She thought sadly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” She said, her eyes glued to her feet with an expression of shame.

Robb panicked, ‘Oh God’s! I’ve made her think that she boring me. If she didn’t think I was rude before she certainly will now, nice going idiot.’ He internally scolded himself.

“No! Please continue, not many people enjoy history as much as I do.” 

She looked up, “You like the class too?”

“Yeah, I’m hoping to pick up a book actually. ‘The trials of Jaehaerys.’”

“Oh here!”

She opened her bag and handed the book over to Robb, “I was just about to return it.”

“Thanks, was it a good read?”  
“Yeah, the conclusion wasn’t what I expected.”

“I’ll have to let you know what I think of it.” He smiled, both their gazes lingering a little too long on each other’s faces.

“Library is closing!” The librarian shouted from her desk, and it was as if a spell had been broken.

“Well thanks for the book, I’ll see you in class?” Robb asked hopefully.  
“Yes, see you in class.” Myrcella answered.

He walked away reluctantly, looking back a few times to see her walk in the opposite direction.

They were both awkward and unsure but it was sweet and innocent. They had found comfort in their discomfort, and for the first time in a long time they both smiled genuinely. 

She fascinated Robb. She was so interesting and easy to talk to; her nervousness and shy disposition made her all the more charming, and Robb longed to speak to her again. 

Despite his happiness at his surprise encounter, he couldn’t help but think back to the way she flinched. Maybe he was overthinking it, but an over protectiveness emerged from him when he saw the look on her face.

Myrcella was so proud of herself as she walked back to her student accommodation. She hadn’t spoken to anyone in two months and in the space of one day she had spoken to four; though she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she thought about her fourth acquaintance. 

She couldn’t wait to tell her uncle Tyrion of her progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Arya we’re going to miss the bus!” Sansa yelled at her little sister.

“No we’re going to miss your pre-class gossip with bitches one, two and three.” Arya pointed out with an exhausted tone.

“Arya!” Sansa shouted, her face turning as red as her hair.

“For the love of the gods! Every morning we have this.” Catelyn said exasperatedly, “hurry up and get on the bus, I’m not driving you both again.”

“But..” they both started until their father interrupted.

“No buts, it’s the bus or nothing.” Said Ned siding with his wife, “Where’s Robb?” He asked.

“He left earlier, something about getting the early bus.” Bran said as he came down the stairs.

“That’s the third time this week and Robb’s not one for early mornings.” Ned said but noticed the way Catelyn smiled her knowing smile. 

‘Ah,’ he thought, ‘A girl.’

……………..

“Robb? Roooooobbbb?” Robb!” Talisa yelled for the final time.

“Hmmm?” He said tiredly.

“Were you not listening? Why weren’t you on the bus this morning?”

“Oh… I just want to get some reading done at the library.” He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

It was a lie of course. 

Every morning at 7:15 he caught the bus to school, and every morning at 7:45 he would sit on the same bench pretending to read the same book, and every morning 7:50 he would see Myrcella walk to her usual bench and read a new book. 

He didn’t mean for it to come across like a creepy stalker but he loved to watch her read. The other day two cats started scrapping in the middle of the road, a man walking past tried to separate them but the cats turned on him and scratched his face, it was a mess. Everyone was frantic, except Myrcella who hadn’t looked up from her book once.

Her concentration was admirable and Robb found himself fascinated by her.

Robb was brought out of his thoughts again by Jon. 

“So what books were you reading?” Jon asked quietly.  
“What?”

“Let me guess, the main character had long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and a smile that could stop your heart?”

“I don’t know what you’re….”

“Stalking is creepy man.”  
“It’s not stalking! How do you even know?”

“I saw you the other day. Here’s a tip, if you’re going to pretend to read, make it believable. You were reading War and Peace upside down yesterday.” Jon chuckled and Robb blushed.

“I just…”  
“I know. Don’t worry your secrets safe with me, but maybe try talking to her?” Jon suggested.

They turned their attention back to the girls, they were talking about girls they didn’t like and Theon looked in need of rescuing.

“She’s a wildling!” Margaery laughed.  
“I’m mean she’s pretty I guess, it’s hard to tell under all that dirt and filth.” Ros snickered.  
“Wildling is too nice a term for her, here she is now.” Talisa said and they all turned to see Ygritte walking with Myrcella and Osha.

They were a strange looking group of friends, but they looked happier than everyone else.

“Hey Ygritte!” Talisa called out.

“Big mistake Maegyr.” Osha murmured.

“I love your shirt.” Ros said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Thanks.” Ygritte said not phased by their intimidating glares.

“I’m not sure,” Talisa continued, “with those shoes and that face the whole thing seems a fashion mistake, don’t you think.”

The boys cringed at her rudeness, they knew she was cruel but she didn’t have to look for people to prey on.

“Why don’t you check with your parents? They know all about mistakes.” Ygritte said and left with a wink, Osha and Myrcella trying to cover their smiles.

Theon spat out his drink with laughter and Robb and Jon had to hide their faces.

“What a bitch, we were only complimenting her.” Margaery said.

“I don’t think she was the bitch in that situation.” Jon said and all three girls turned to look at him with disgust.

“I can’t stand that girl. Her and that savage Osha! Even the new girl!” Talisa ranted.

Robb didn’t like where this was going.  
“She’s so annoying, she acts so nice and innocent. She’s a snob, thinking she’s better than the rest of us. She’s ugly too, have you noticed? From a distance she looks okay but close up she’s…”

“Enough!” Robb yelled.

All eyes turned to him, Jon’s eyes telling him to stand down.

“Excuse me?” Talisa asked shocked.

“You don’t have to be mean all the time.” Robb said before he picked up his bag and headed to class.

The boys followed him leaving the girls alone to stew in their anger.

…………….

It was the end of the day and Robb was exhausted. Between avoiding Talisa and attempting calculus he had drained himself.

He was late out of school as usual and was greeted with a dark and rainy evening. He sighed and pulled his hood up over his head, making the small trek to the bus stop.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an umbrella twirling in the rain. It was Myrcella heading to the dorms.

‘Jon’s right,’ he thought, ‘I should just talk to her.’ 

He sped up to try and catch up with her. He got within touching distance and was about to reach out for her, leaning on one foot to get closer, when he remembered the way she flinched at him the last time.

He decided not to scare her but he was too close to her to withdraw completely. On uneven footing he tried to regain balance and ended up falling into a large puddle a few feet away from her. 

…………

Myrcella couldn’t stop smiling, Ygritte and Osha were great company and there was never a dull moment for them.

She had finished all her essays and was about to head home for a hot chocolate and some cake she had baked the night before to round off a good day.

She nearly turned the corner when she heard the loudest splash. She turned to see Robb Stark drenched in a puddle. 

He looked freezing and Myrcella ran over to help him. Unfortunately, like Robb, she overthought her actions too late after they had happened. 

She began to wonder if he’d want her to help him, they hadn’t spoke much and her friend had insulted his friends earlier that day. She was about to turn away when her foot slipped of the pavement and she landed in the same puddle as him.  
………….

“I’m so sorry!” She said, “I was going to help, but I’ve just made it worse.”

“Are you hurt?” He asked, worry etched on his face. 

“No I’m fine, thank you.” Myrcella said, surprised by his concern, “What about you?” 

“I’m fine.”

They both paused to look at the situation. They were sat in a puddle in the middle of the road, their clothes soaking wet, and Myrcella still had her umbrella up.

They looked at each other and started laughing. It wasn’t a polite giggle, it was a real laugh that made their sides hurt.

Eventually the laughter ended and the shivering began.

“My flat is just around the corner, you can dry off there if you like?” 

Robb nodded, “That would be much appreciated, thanks.”

They walked to Myrcella’s flat, both still smiling despite the cold. They walked in and Myrcella turned the radiators on, the room becoming instantly warmer.

They hung their coats up on the drying rack and sat in front of the radiator, Myrcella had poured two cups of hot chocolate and even shared her famous lemon drizzle cake.

“You’ve got a nice place here.” He said.

Her flat was lovely; it was standard with chairs, tables and a working kitchen, but Myrcella had decorated the place herself. She had put fairy lights and candles around the room, giving it a warm glow that felt homely.

“Thank you, my Uncle Tyrion wanted me to have a nice place to stay.”

“Did you live with your uncle before you came here?”  
“Yeah, my parents travel a lot, so me and Tommen moved in with him. He’s my favourite uncle.” She said with a smile.

“You live with your family?” She asked.  
“Yeah, me, two sisters and two brothers; and of course Jon, my aunt and uncle live quite far away so he stays with us.” 

“You have a big family then, that must be nice.” Myrcella said wistfully and Robb smiled at her.

“You must get homesick.” Robb said.  
“Sometimes,” She said, “I miss Tommen and Tyrion, but I’ve always wanted to come here and study.”

Robb noted the way she left Joffrey out and decided he wouldn’t press on it further.

“Speaking of study, do you have a partner for the history project?” Robb asked nervously. 

Osha, Ygritte and Hodor weren’t in that class and he didn’t want to be partnered with Theon again (Theon didn’t like reading so he left it to Robb most of the time).

“No, I still don’t know many people in that class.” She said sadly.

“You could partner with me if you like? It’d be nice to work with someone who enjoys the subject.” He chuckled.

“I’d like that.” She smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. 

They finished their hot chocolates and discussed everything and anything. 

……………..

“What time do you call this?” Catelyn said as Robb walked through the door.

“Sorry! I lost track of time.” He sounded apologetic but his smile never left his face. He went upstairs to change.

Catelyn looked to Ned.

“It must be some girl,” he said, “To make him smile like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was Halloween and the school had gone into overdrive. People wore costumes every day of the week and flyers were handed out to announce the various parties taking place.

Robb didn’t care much for Halloween; he had enjoyed it when he took his siblings trick or treating, but they did stuff on their own now. Except for Rickon; Robb could always count on his baby brother. 

He walked past Talisa and her gang in the corridor, not even sparing them a glance, and walked to where Myrcella stood getting her books out of her locker.

“Hey, hows it going?” He asked and she smiled at him.

“I’m good thanks, I found a really good book for the project.” She answered and Robb adored the proud look on her face at her success.

“That’s great! We can look over it tonight if you want?”

Myrcella looked confused, “You’re not going out tonight?”

“Nah, Halloween’s isn’t my thing, you?” 

“I love Halloween! I watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, eat cake, sing the songs...” Myrcella stopped herself, the voice in her head telling her she’d revealed too much.

She was brought out of her humiliation by Robb.

“We can do that tonight if you want?” He said.

“You want to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with me?” She asked confused. 

She used to have to hide as a child when she watched it. Joffrey didn’t like those movies, he had found them too scary. He always punished Myrcella when he caught her watching them, so she began to watch them on her laptop under the stairs.

“Yeah it sounds fun. We can hang out without doing work right?”

Myrcella looked over his shoulder to where the three witches stood. Talisa had been furious when she found out Myrcella was Robb’s project partner; two weeks had passed and she still glowered at the new girl.

“Are you sure?” She said pointedly.

“Absolutely.” He said, giving her a look that suggested he knew of her concerns.

“I’d like that.” She said shyly, looking down at her feet so he wouldn’t see her blush.

“Great, I’ll meet after class and we can watch it at my house. Sound good?” He asked.

Myrcella nodded and watched him leave to go to class. She felt that weird fluttering in her stomach again. It was the same feeling she got when they touched hands when he passed her a book, or the time he laughed at something she had said. She only got that feeling when she was with him, and like all the times before, she would ignore it.

…………..

Winterfell was beautiful and nothing like anything Myrcella had ever seen before. 

Despite its somewhat bleak colouring and dark undertones, there was something oddly comforting about it. Everyone seemed real; back home Myrcella found everyone to be fake, their words saying something different to their eyes.

They hopped off the bus and walked up to Robb’s house. When they entered Myrcella could smell gingerbread and her stomach demanded to have some.

“I’m home!” Robb called out as Myrcella took off her shoes.

When Myrcella stood up she was greeted with a plate of gingerbread men smiling at her. The woman holding them was beautiful, with long red hair and kind blue eyes.

“Mother this is Myrcella.”

“Hello dear, I’m Catelyn.” She said, her voice as warm as her smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Myrcella said in a small voice. 

Catelyn smiled at the young girl. She was shy and sweet, she hid behind her hair and twiddled nervously with her fingers. ‘Yes,’ Catelyn thought, ‘I like this girl.’

“We’re gonna watch a movie if that’s okay?” Robb asked.

“Of course! Here, take these with you.” She said handing him the plate, “Be careful they’re still a little hot.”

Robb bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek and headed to his room. Myrcella was stunned by how loving they were, she couldn’t imagine Joffrey being so kind to their mother.

“Sorry about the mess.” Robb said nervously as they entered his room. His desk was littered with books and papers.

“Oh it’s fine!” Myrcella insisted. 

She sat on the end of his bed while he went to find the movie. His room was very him, she thought. It was filed with wooden furniture, dark oranges and reds found in the lamp shades and duvet. 

“Found it!” He said and popped it into the DVD player.

“I thought this was a Christmas movie?” He said.

“It’s a Christmas AND Halloween movie, which means I can watch it for three months straight.” She said proudly and Robb shook his head and laughed.

They sat back on the bed, and while Myrcella was watching the movie, Robb was watching her.

She got all excited, wiggling when her favourite songs came on. She would hum along to the tune but Robb new she would be singing it if she were on her own. 

……………..

It got to the end of the movie, when Jack and Sally sang ‘simply meant to be.’ 

“Do you have that?” Robb asked.  
“Hmmm?”   
“Someone you’re ‘meant to be’ with?” 

“Oh! No… I’ve never, ummm…”  
“ I see.” He said, sensing her discomfort.

The song had finished before they spoke again.

“Do you?” She asked.  
“Hmmm?”

“Have someone?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, “I mean, I hang out with Talisa, we’ve kissed but… I don’t think we’re meant to be.” 

“I see.” She said, ignoring her fluttering stomach.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It began to open slowly when a messy head of curls popped out.

“Yes Rickon?” Robb said.

Rickon looked up then; he was a cute little boy with big eyes and a toothy grin, he was wearing a skeleton costume (He’d just come back from trick or treating with Bran). He walked up to them, his head lowered a little and stood in front of Myrcella.

“Hello.” He said and he blushed.  
“Hello.” She said smiling at the sweet little boy.

“Myrcella this is Rickon, Rickon this is Myrcella.” Robb introduced the pair.

Rickon was only six, but he had the charm of a gentleman. He took Myrcella’s hand and kissed the back of it, just like he had seen in one of Sansa’s movies.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, and Myrcella giggled.

“Alright Romeo, now what did you come in for?” Robb asked, amused at his brother’s antics.

“I heard you were watching a movie, but I see it’s finished.” He said, his voice sad.

“We can watch it again!” Myrcella said, not wanting to let the little boy down. They both turned to Robb, pleading looks on both their faces.

“Alright.” He said, and lifted Rickon onto the bed, a smug look resting on the little boys face.

They devoured the gingerbread men between them, they sang the songs together, scolded Oogie Boogie together, and smiled together when Jack and Sally were reunited 

When Myrcella left that night Rickon vowed to marry her one day, much to the delight of their parents.

“I wish I had met her.” Ned said, noting how Robb blushed.

…………….

Myrcella was on a cloud her entire journey home. The Starks were lovely and she had enjoyed spending her evening with them, even if her stomach was in nots. She texted Ygritte when she got off the bus to let her know she was fine. Despite her relaxed attitude, Ygritte was a worrier.

When Myrcella got home she was surprised to find how cold it was. She turned on the lights and saw the windows were open. Myrcella was concerned but assumed she must have forgotten to shut them.

She walked into the kitchen and opened her cabinet to get a drink. Every glass had been shattered.

She turned around to look at her living room, the rug had been ripped up into little pieces, all scattered on the floor.

‘No.’ She thought.

She looked toward the front door but he was already there.

“Uncle Tyrion doesn’t keep a close eye on his address book.” Joffrey said.

“Why are you here?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“There’s a party down the street, thought I’d check it out. But then I remembered my sister is here. I thought she must be missing me, seeing how she hasn’t called, or visited in months.”

“I was going to…”

“Imagine my surprise when I knock on my little sisters door, and she’s not home. How do you think that made me feel?”

She could have ran, she could have screamed for help, she could have done anything; but the second he raised his fist, she knew there was no escaping. 

…………….

“Hey Stark!” Ygritte called out.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“You seen Myrcella? I’ve been trying to call her all morning but she’s not picking up. Hodor and Osha went to visit her at her place but she wasn’t there.”

Robb was worried now, “She got the bus home from mine last night…”

“I know, she texted me when she got off the bus, but I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Hey!” They heard from a distance.

They saw Osha and Hodor running at full speed towards them. Jon and Theon joined the group, both seeing the look of worry on Robb’s face.

“Everything okay?” Jon asked.

“Hodor, Hodor!” Hodor yelled, tears in his eyes.

“Easy big guy, what happened?” Ygritte said, trying to seem calm.

“We bumped into the night manager of the building Myrcella lives in,” Osha started, “He says she was rushed to hospital last night.”

“What! Why?” Robb asked unable to mask his fear.

“He said some of her neighbours found her in a really bad way, the door to her flat was left wide open.” 

All of them looked at each other, each wondering what could have happened to Myrcella Baratheon.

……………

She knew she was in hospital, she could tell by the bright lights and foul smell. She hated hospitals.

“Hello Miss Baratheon, can you hear me?”

She nodded.

“Are you feeling any better?” The nurse asked.

She nodded.

“Do you want something to eat?”

She nodded.

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

Myrcella took a deep breath and turned to the nurse.

“I fell.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Myrcella heard when she woke up in her hospital bed.

It was Osha smiling down at her, Ygritte and Hodor stood close behind. They were all smiling but she could see the concern in their eyes; she hated that she had made them worry.

“Want a drink?” Osha asked and Myrcella nodded. Osha and Hodor left to get refreshments.

“You gave us quite the scare.” Ygritte said as she sat down in the seat next to Myrcella’s bed.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Ygritte assured her.

Fault. Myrcella was certain it was always her fault whether she meant it to be or not.

“I fell.” Myrcella said quickly.

“Yeah the nurses told me the same bullshit.” Ygritte said, then looked Myrcella dead in the eye, “I won’t push you on this, but we’re not gonna let this happen to you again, understand?” 

Myrcella nodded.

“Robb will be glad to hear your awake, he’s been a mess.”

“Robb?” Myrcella questioned, why would he be worried?

“You’ve got to ease up on that love potion your giving him, the poor boy.” Ygritte chuckled and Myrcella blushed.

“You can’t let him in here!” Myrcella insisted.

“But Myrcella…”

“Please, I can’t let him see my like this, promise me?” 

Ygritte sighed in defeat but she understood why Myrcella didn’t want Robb to visit. Ygritte and Myrcella were quite similar, neither one liked people seeing them as weak or vulnerable.

“I better let him know then.” And with that Ygritte left, letting Myrcella allow a few tears to escape. 

…………..

“What do you mean I can’t see her!?” Robb exclaimed.

He had been waiting all morning to see Myrcella, he nearly burst through the door just to check she was okay.

“Robb you have to calm down.” Jon soothed, he hated seeing his cousin so distressed.

“Look, I know it’s nothing against you.” Ygritte began, seeing how Robb relaxed a little, “She’s embarrassed, she doesn’t like all this attention and I doubt she wants you of all people to see her this way.”

“What do you mean?” Robb asked and Jon decided to add insight.

“I think what Ygritte is saying is, Myrcella doesn’t want you to see her in a bad way for the same reason you got out of bed at 4am just to see her.” Jon explained and Robb blushed.

“Please understand.” Ygritte said.

“I do. But please understand that I’m not leaving this waiting room.” He said and she smiled at that.

She had to hand it to the Stark, he was determined. She and Jon shared a look.

“As you wish.” She said and began to walk away.

“Hey.” She said and turned back one more time to talk to the boys. “Apparently Joffrey Baratheon was in the area that night.” 

The boys stiffened, “What about it?” Jon asked.

“Joffrey Baratheon comes to the North the same night his sister is hospitalised, yet he hasn’t visited her once. Strange, don’t you think?” 

The boys knew what Ygritte was implying and given their history with Joffrey they knew her theory to be correct. 

She walked back to Myrcella’s room, hoping the boys knew what to do.

…………….

Robb and Jon were packing an overnight bag, both deciding to say at the hospital.

They would have visited anyway but the idea to stay overnight came from their fear of Joffrey, both wanting to scare him off if he dared to visit Myrcella. Jon had become quite protective of Myrcella, mostly because of how much Robb cared for her.

“Poor girl, how is she?” Catelyn asked.

“Ygritte says she doing better, she’s a lot quieter though.” Robb said sadly.

“Give her my love and this.” Catelyn said and handed them a packed lunch. It was full of sweet treats, “Hospital food isn’t very nice.” 

Robb gave her kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs.

“Visiting Myrcella again?” Bran asked.

“I don’t know why your bothering, she won’t even let you see her.” Sansa pointed out.

“Not now Sansa.” Robb sighed.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t need to hang out with her, just leave her friends to do all this.” Sansa argued.

“Not all of them have insight into what a prick Joffrey Baratheon is.” Jon said.

Sansa froze, all the bad memories she’d pushed away crawled back into her mind. She suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the new girl.

“You say she won’t let you in the room?” Bran asked and they nodded, “Maybe I can sit in with her? We can discuss history, I hear she enjoys that.” 

Robb loved his brother; Bran was the most selfless person he knew.

“That would be great Bran, thank you.” 

They all headed for the front door but Jon stayed behind a minute to speak to Sansa.

“I know it’s not cool or popular, but sometimes just being nice goes a long way,” he smiled, “she could use your help Sansa.”

With that he left, and Sansa began to reassess her priorities.

…………….

Myrcella woke up to a stranger in her room. She wasn’t scared, she imagined if he meant to harm her he wouldn’t be sat lazily in an armchair reading a book.

“Hello?” She said, though it came out as a question.

Bran looked up and smiled, “A pleasure to meet you Miss Baratheon, I’m Bran.” He said as he put his book down.

“Robb’s brother?” She asked.

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me?”

“Only good things, I promise.” She assured him, he was easy to talk to.

“I’m here to keep you company, seeing as my brother has been banished.” He joked

“I didn’t mean to banish him, I just…”

“I understand.” Bran told her, and she relaxed, “Though if you had, it wouldn’t have been a very effective banishment.”

“How do you mean?” 

“He’s in the waiting room. Has been all night, we Starks are quite stubborn.”

“He’s still here?” Myrcella asked, tears welling in her eyes. No one had ever gone to this much trouble for her.

“Enough about him though, what did you think of Aegon’s Conquests?” Bran asked, trying to distract her.

His distraction worked and they ended up talking for hours on the subject. Bran understood why his brother cared so much about this girl, she was something special.

As he left he saw Robb sleeping in one of the armchairs; Jon and Ygritte had unconsciously started cuddling on the sofa.

Bran shook his head and walked to the bus stop, deciding not to wake them.

……………….

Myrcella lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered if Robb was still in the waiting room, she wondered why he had stayed, she wondered what he was thinking about.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a rustling sound.

She looked down at her door and saw a little slip of paper had been slid underneath it. She got out of bed to investigate.

She took the piece of paper and opened it.

‘My dearest friend if you don’t mind…” it said. 

She held the piece of paper to her chest, desperately trying to hold back her tears; he had remembered her favourite song from the movie. Another piece of paper slid under the door.

‘I’d like to join you by your side.’ It said.

She held both pieces of paper together, questioning whether or not she should open the door. Then, another piece of paper came.

‘Where we can gaze into the stars.’

She stood up then, desperately looking for paper and a pen.

…………..

Robb sat by her hospital room door, his head resting against the wall. It had been two minutes since his last message and he was beginning to doubt himself. 

He looked to the bottom of the door, eagerly awaiting a response. Just when he was about to give up, a piece of paper slid out.

‘And sit together?’ It said, and his heart soared.

He wrote back immediately, ‘Now And forever,’ and sent it under the door. He got his reply immediately.

‘For it is plain as anyone can see…’ she wrote, and Robb’s heart beat accelerated as he wrote the last note.

…………..

It was only a few seconds but to Myrcella it felt like an eternity. She twiddled her thumbs, played with her hair, fiddled with the ends of her cardigan sleeves, until finally it came.

‘We’re simply meant to be.’ It said.

She stood up and opened her door quickly.

There he stood, nervous and handsome all at once. She didn’t have any words, but neither did he. She jumped into his arms and he caught her easily, careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

He held her for so long, scared to let her go. She must have felt the same way, she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head, silently promising to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb and Myrcella walked into the school hand in hand, Jon and Theon close behind. Myrcella kept her head down; she never liked unwanted attention, but there were three girls that wouldn’t let her escape their judgment.

“Look at her, like butter wouldn’t melt.” Ros sneered.

“She’s out of hospital then.” Margaery sighed.

“Poor Robb, he probably feels obligated to help her now.” Talisa remarked.

Sansa could hear what they were saying but she wasn’t listening. She watched Myrcella with her head down, protected by the three men around her, and Sansa imagined that’s what she had looked like when Joffrey had hurt her. 

Sansa had hopelessly fallen for Joffrey despite everyone’s warning, and she payed for it ten fold. Robb and Jon never left her side, they were her bodyguards; they didn’t understand though.

Sansa remembered wishing that she had someone that knew her pain, someone that would guide her through it. She realised Myrcella probably wished for the same thing.

“Stark’s have a reputation for being honourable, it’s no surprise that they’re helping this charity case.” Talisa laughed. 

“Shut up!” Sansa said, it was the first thing she’d said to them that day.

“Excuse me!?” Ros demanded.

“You can see she’s in pain, and yet you still try to drag her down. What’s wrong with you?”

“Sansa come on…” Margaery started.

“No! I’ve listened to you all be the most insufferable bitches, and I’ve had enough! Robb did the right thing walking away from you, you’re toxic.” And with that Sansa walked away, leaving the three girls stunned.

……………

Robb walked Myrcella to her class. She told him he didn’t have to, but he knew it made her feel safe knowing he’d be there when her class finished.

“I’ll be here when you finish.” Robb said with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said, she knew better then to argue with him.

He bent down and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Her breathe hitched when she felt his warm breath against her cheek; he hadn’t kissed her yet, he knew it was her first kiss and he wanted it to be special. 

“See ya.” He said.  
“See ya.” She said, and headed into her classroom. 

Little did they know they had an audience watching them at the end of the corridor. Jon and Ygritte stood opposite each other, smiling at the pair.

“You know, if he hurts her I’m gonna have to cut his dick off.”

She said it so casually that Jon was caught off guard. “He won’t.” He assured her.

“If she hurts him…”

“You’ll what?” Ygritte asked, amusement written all over her face.

“I’ll erm… be very erm… annoyed…” He said and Ygritte burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, she won’t.” She assured him.

The bell rang but neither of them made any move to leave. Jon looked at her confused.

“Don’t you have class?” He asked.

She shrugged, “I’m always late to class.” 

He laughed, “Your something else wildling.”

Normally when someone called Ygritte a wildling she would hold them up by the collar of their shirt and threaten to wear their teeth as jewellery. But for some reason when Jon called her a wildling she felt warm inside. 

“What about you? Skipping class?” 

“Free period.” He said, “Want to go get a drink or something? You’ve already missed fifteen minutes of class.” 

Ygritte thought it over, “Alright.”

The two walked out the school together, both eager to get a milkshake and get to know each other.

………………

Myrcella kept her head down in class, she didn’t want to bother anyone and she didn’t want anyone bothering her. She decided to spend the lesson counting down the minutes until she was with Robb again.

“Is anyone sitting here.” She heard and looked up from her seat.

There stood Sansa Stark, books in hand and a shy smile on her face. 

“Umm no, please.” Myrcella said, gesturing to the chair.

The lesson was partner work, discussing the meaning behind various poems. They answered the questions on the sheet, never drifting from their work.

“So,” Sansa started, “It’s good to see you back in school.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, thank you.” Myrcella said, the surprise on her face making Sansa feel guilty.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

“You know, I was in hospital once.” 

“You were?” Myrcella asked.

“Yeah. I had a boyfriend, he wasn’t a nice guy.” Sansa said, and realisation dawned on Myrcella.

Myrcella knew something had happened between her brother and the Stark beauty, but Tyrion never told her anything. She assumed Sansa had suffered the same as she had, if not worse. 

“My family were great; they supported me through every mood swing, every night terror, every tear. It didn’t matter how great they were though, no one understood, you know?” She said and Myrcella nodded.

Sansa began to whisper, “If you need someone that understands, I’m here.” She slides Myrcella a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

Myrcella took it gratefully, “Thank you.” She said and smiled at the Stark girl, both happy to start a new friendship. 

“So… you and Robb?” Sansa said with a teasing lilt, and laughed when Myrcella blushed an unhealthy shade of red.

“Don’t worry I’m not here to tease.” Sansa said, “If anything I’m relieved, now mum can stop going on about how you’re meant for each other.”

…………………..

Robb was surprised by what he saw when Myrcella’s class finished; she and his little sister were walking out of class, giggling at something Sansa had said.

“Well this is a nice surprise.” He said with a smile.

“I don’t see why it’s a surprise, we have a lot in common.” Sansa said proudly.

“Well that I know.” He said, he took Myrcella’s hand, liking the way it fit so perfectly with his. “You joining us for lunch Sans?” 

“Of course, where else would I be?” She said.

Robb gave his sister a look that said thank you. She looked at him the same way, if he hadn’t brought Myrcella to them she would have still been blind to what really mattered.

They walked to their table which had expanded; it was the wildling’s original table, with a few new additions. Robb and Jon had moved to the table while Myrcella was in hospital, both wanting updates on how she was. Theon had decided he was bored of Ros’s constant gossiping and joined his comrades. Now there was Sansa.

Not everyone was happy about the new found friendships, particularly Talisa. She had everything when she was around Robb, she was pretty, popular, but without him everyone could see what she was, a bully. 

“You know what I really hate?” Talisa said loud enough for the tables around her to listen.

“What’s that?” Ros said, catching on to what she was doing.

“Pity parties.”

The wildling table froze. Myrcella had to grab Ygritte’s hand to stop her from pouncing.

“Don’t listen to them, they’re angry.” Theon assured her.

“I mean, there are people out there that everyone flocks to just because they feel bad for them. Well if we all felt sorry for ourselves we’d get nothing done, would we?” Talisa laughed.

“And what do they have to feel sad about anyway?” Ros said.

“Majority of the time it’s their own fault. That’s why they feel so sad, it’s guilt.” Talisa said.

Myrcella wanted to run, everyone was looking at her. Sansa was furious, Theon and Jon had to calm her down, despite their own anger. 

Robb was about to approach Myrcella but she got up before he could, ready to run.

“And what would you know of guilt?” Osha called out.

“She’s right. You guys have never said sorry for anything, you sit their and look down on everyone because you feel entitled to do so.” Sansa said, backing Osha up.

Myrcella was gone before she could hear her friends defending her, Robb had gone after her.

“That’s why you know nothing about pity or sadness, you don’t have a conscience.” Ygritte pointed out.

“But…” Ros started.

“I think that was your cue to zip it.” Theon said, and the entire cafeteria laughed at the three girls.

Talisa had stormed out while Ros sank in her seat, and Margaery questioned why she was still sat with them.

…………………

“Myrcella?” Robb called out. He looked around the corridor but stopped when he heard a sniffling sound. She was hiding behind the back of the lockers, her eyes glued to her feet.

“Myrcella?” 

“Do you pity me?” She asked, and his heart broke for her.

“No Myrcella I don’t pity you.” He said.

“Because it’s okay,” She started, “I’d understand if you’re only with me because you feel you have to be. You don’t have to feel obligated.”

He took her face in his hand and bent down so he could look her in the eye.

“Myrcella, I don’t feel obligated to be with you, I don’t pity you, I’m not forced to be here. I’m here because I’m selfish.”

She looked up then, “Selfish?”

He nodded, “I want you all to myself. Really I should have waited until you were feeling better, but I couldn’t stand the idea of you turning away from me.” 

Their faces were inches apart, their breathing becoming more shallow.

“So selfish…” he whispered.

Their lips touched; it was light and tentative, but they both craved more. Myrcella stood on her tippy toes and Robb wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up. He wove his fingers into her hair, feeling her relax under his touch.

They were so consumed in one another that they hadn’t noticed Talisa watching them. ‘He never kissed me like that,’ she thought bitterly, and left to wallow in self pity. 

When their kiss was over he still held onto her. She looked into his eyes, her own slightly dazed and cloudy; he loved her eyes. 

He kissed the tip of her nose, delighted at the giggle she let out.


	7. Chapter 7

“Robb Stark get down here at once!” Catelyn shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

This wasn’t good; he usually heard Arya or Rickon being shouted for, never himself. He walked down the stairs hesitantly, wary of his mothers angry tone. When he reached the last step he turned to see his mother looking very distressed.

“Yes mother?” He asked.

“What’s this I hear about a girlfriend?” She said, a hand on her hip and her foot tapping vigorously.

Robb looked to find the culprit when he saw Jon and Theon sink in their seats. He shot them an accusing glare. 

“Yes, it’ s Myrcella.” 

“And how long have you been seeing Myrcella?” She asked impatiently.

“Just over a month…”

“Exactly! Over a month!” She yelled her arms shooting up in the air.

“Why did you ask if you already knew?” Robb asked, though she wasn’t listening.

“She must think we are so rude not to have invited her over for dinner!” Catelyn started, “We haven’t introduced ourselves.”

“You’ve already met her.” Robb said confused.

“Not formerly! And your father hasn’t met her once.” 

“She’s got a point.” Ned interjected though he didn’t remove his gaze from his newspaper.

“Well I’ll invite her over then.” Robb said exasperatedly.

He only said it to appease his mother, he thought that was the end of the matter, sadly he forgot about his siblings.

“Robb’s bringing a girl home.” Bran said and waggled his eyebrows earning a laugh from Theon and Jon.

“Is it Myrcella!? Rickon asked as he entered the room, “When is she coming? I need to pick some flowers!” 

Rickon ran out the door barging into Arya as he did so.

“What’s got into him?” She asked.

“Robb’s bringing a girl home.” Ned said simply with a smile.

“Dad!” Robb whined, tired of the attention.

Robb walked up the stairs to find refuge in David Bowie song, attempting to drown out his family’s teasing. They watched him as he left, all with smiles on their faces.

“He must really like this girl.” Arya said.

………………..

Myrcella was nervous, she’d never had a boyfriend before let alone met a guy’s parents. She called for reinforcements. Osha came with food, Hodor brought drinks and Ygritte brought dresses.

“Is this a fancy thing?” Osha asked.

“I think it’s just dinner at their house.” Myrcella said.

She kept her head down as Ygritte fixed her hair. Her stomach was in nots and felt the urge to throw up every five minutes.

“Relax, they’ll love you.” Ygritte assured her.

“But…”

“No buts! You’re the sweetest girl I know, they’ll be thanking you for dating their son.” Ygritte said while Osha and Hodor nodded in agreement. 

The door bell rung, and Myrcella knew it was Robb (he was always ridiculously punctual). She turned to look at Ygritte.

“Will I do?” She asked nervously. She was wearing a simple long sleeved black dress, with daisies stitched around the hem. 

“You’ll more than do.” Ygritte told her.

She opened the door to see Robb in a blue button down shirt that brought out his eyes, it made her heart beat just a little bit faster. ‘How does he do that,’ she thought. 

“You look beautiful.” He said, slightly dazed.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink, “Thank you.” 

They were about to leave before Robb remembered something, “Ah, Ygritte?”

“Yeah?”

“Jon told me to remind you about the bar on Saturday, he said you’d know what that meant?” 

All eyes turned to Ygritte whose face had turned as red as her hair. No one knew she talked to Jon, let alone hung out with him.

“Oh yeah…right.” She said, then walked away quickly.

Robb and Myrcella walked the car Robb’s dad had lent him. As they drove to Winterfell Robb held onto Myrcella’s hand and occasionally looked over at her. A simple look could set her skin aflame, she didn’t know what had come over her. She wasn’t alone in her feelings; every time Robb looked at her he had to distract himself with other thoughts. He couldn’t help himself, she was so beautiful and sweet, and he found himself wanting to touch her whenever they were alone together. He knew he was getting ahead of himself though, so he contended himself with just holding hands.

……………..

“Rickon you steal one more cupcake and you’re going to bed early!” Catelyn scolded.

“It’s not my fault they taste so good!” Rickon whined.

“Bran distract your brother for me.” Catelyn begged.

“I’m stirring the sauce mother, do you want me to risk it curdling!?” Bran asked aghast.

“Oh of course not.” Catelyn said exhausted, “Sansa! Arya! Your assistance would be greatly appreciated.” She called. They didn’t answer but Catelyn could hear them arguing from downstairs. 

“Arya I swear to the Gods if you don’t give me back that top…”

“You’ll what Sansa? I dare you to finish that sentence.”

Catelyn didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what was coming, in three second they heard an almighty thud followed by Sansa shrieking.

“Jon! Assistance!” 

“On it!” Jon shouted and ran to remove Arya from her sisters back. This didn’t work and Arya and Jon somehow ended up tumbling down the stairs together, Sansa landing neatly on top of them.

After hearing a crash Ned decided to come out of his study and see what all the commotion was; what he saw was pure chaos.

Arya and Sansa were fighting on top of a concussed Jon, Bran was stood on a chair above the stove screaming “It’s curdling! It’s curdling!”, while Catelyn was mixing egg whites, flour all over her face, keeping Rickon away with her foot.

“Ned! Assistance!” Catelyn yelled, but before he could do anything the door bell rang.

They all froze in place, none of them knowing how to explain their current situation.

“Act normal.” Catelyn whispered and they all nodded while Ned went to open the door.

Ned opened the door, but kept it slightly closed so they couldn’t see what was going on behind him.

“Hi there, I’m Ned. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said and held out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Myrcella said sweetly, shaking his hand.

There was a long pause, “Can we come in dad?” Robb asked confused.

“Ummmmm….” Ned turned to see the state of the place, it wasn’t great but he couldn’t leave them, on the door step. “Of course.”

All the Starks were lined up ready to meet their guest. Robb shook his head at the sight of them; Catelyn and Bran still had flour in their hair, Sansa and Arya’ clothes were disheveled, while Jon looked slightly out of it and confused. The only sane looking one was Rickon, who stepped forward.

“Enchanté mademoiselle.” He said, handing her flowers and kissing the back of Myrcella’s hand.

They all laughed, the disastrous start forgotten.

………………

They sat down to eat together, Sansa holding an ice pack to Jon’s head, Arya and Rickon arguing over who got the last piece of chicken, and Myrcella consoling Bran about his sauce.

“It was delicious Bran really.” Myrcella said.

“Why does it always curdle?” He said looking at his hands, accusing them of foul play. 

“I hope you’ve got room for desert Myrcella, we’ve got a chocolate cake coming up.” Catelyn said.

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

“So Myrcella you’re Robert’s daughter?” Ned asked.

“Yes I am.”

“Fine man your father, he must be happy your studying further north?”

Myrcella smiled widely at that. Although he travelled a lot, Myrcella had a good relationship with her father, he always called her his little doe, and she loved how proud she’d made him by choosing to leave the south. 

“He’s very happy. He says the best time of his life was when he studied at the Vale.”

Ned chuckled, “Aye those were good time, no one knew how to cause mischief like your father.” He laughed and Myrcella joined him.

“How are the advanced classes going Myrcella?” Sansa asked.

“They’re going well. Just one more essay to write and I’ll be finished for Christmas.” Myrcella said happily.

Ned liked this girl, she had all the goodness Robert use to have before he joined the business world. She was smart too; Ned often worried Robb would give in to his popularity and date a girl for status, but this girl was pretty, intelligent, and kind too. She had won them all over and she didn’t even have to try. 

“Well the cake will take a while so you are all dismissed.” Catelyn said, and immediately they all left to do something else. (Rickon decided to wait in the kitchen to make sure he’d get the first slice).

Robb and Myrcella went up to Robb’s room, though both of them felt nervous about doing so.

“So what do you think of them?” Robb asked as he partially closed his bedroom door.

“They’re lovely Robb, you have such a nice family.” She said and he smiled at the compliment.

“They like you too.” He said.

“You don’t know that.”

“One more nice comment and my mother is adopting you.” He joked and they both laughed, “Want to read.” He asked and she nodded eagerly.

They had started reading together in the last few weeks, Myrcella would lay in his arms while they read the same book. They were currently on his sofa reading a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories.

They didn’t know how much time had past, but they finished a good five stories. 

Robb turned to look at her as she lay in his arms, those piercing green eyes staring back up at him. There was something about her eyes, the way they always looked so inquisitive, he could get lost in those green orbs.

Before he could stop himself he leaned in to kiss her deeply. The book dropped to the floor while Robb turned to hover over her slightly. 

This kiss felt warm and electric, as though each touch caused a spark. He stroked her cheek tenderly, his thumb brushing over her cheek bone. 

It wasn’t aggressive in its passion, it was tentative. Although they kissed frequently, Myrcella was still shy and new to it all. This kiss felt like her surrender; the walls she had built up slowly beginning to crumble.

They heard a faint knock on the door and someone clearing their throat, causing both of them to jump apart. Robb looked up to see his father, while Myrcella refused to look anywhere but the floor. 

“Your mother says the cake is ready.” 

“Right, ummm… we’ll be right down.” Robb said awkwardly.

Ned nodded at them and left. He couldn’t help but smile at himself remembering his own youth. 

They headed down stairs where all the Starks (except one) were gathered in the living room.

“Ah there you are! Ready for dessert?” Catelyn asked and they all nodded eagerly.

They all headed to the dining room ready to eat when their excitement reached a dead end. There sat in front of the table was Rickon Stark, a half empty plate in front of him, chocolate on his hands, and a smile on his face. 

“How did he eat it so quickly?” Jon asked, more amazed than annoyed.

“It just came out the oven… it was still hot.” Bran said stunned.

“Rickon! Bed! Now!” Catelyn erupted.

He jumped off of his seat and walked out with as much swagger as a six year old could possess.

“Worth it.” He said proudly.  
………………

Robb left to drop Myrcella off at her flat, leaving the Starks to discuss their guest.

“She seems cool to me.” Arya said.

“She ate my sauce even though it was ruined. She will forever have my gratitude for that.” Bran joked.

‘Well I’ve always liked her.” Jon said proudly, “ Rickon would say the same if he wasn’t suffering stomach pains.” He laughed.

“She helped with the dishes!” Catelyn pointed out.

“And she makes Robb happy.” Sansa said with a smile.

They all turned to the family patriarch, sitting quietly in his arm chair. They sat in silence awaiting his verdict.

“I like her.” He said and they all smiled in response. 

Ned joined Catelyn in the kitchen, “Cup of tea?” He asked.

“Yes please.” She said.

“You know, Robb seems pretty serious about this girl.” Ned started.

“I know, it’s sweet isn’t it?” Catelyn cooed.

“Robb’s at a certain age now Cat, maybe we should talk to him about… you know…”

“Do you think it’s time?”

“I wished it wasn’t.” Ned sighed.

“We’ve never given the talk before, what if we don’t do it right?” Catelyn said.

“Well we’ll know better for the next time.” Ned assured her.

“When it’s Sansa and Arya’s turn?” Catelyn teased.

“We’ve discusses this Cat, they’re joining a convent.” Ned joked.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t you think she’s overreacting?” Robb whispered to Myrcella.

“Shhhhh!” Was all she replied, causing him to shake his head and smile.

They had been sat in Myrcella’s flat for just over two hours watching Ygritte pace back and forth. She kept telling herself ‘I can’t do this’ or ‘I could just not go.’ Myrcella sympathised, but Robb was finding it difficult to take the girls seriously.

“It’s just a meet up, chill.” Robb said exasperatedly

“Myrcella did he just ask me to chill?” Ygritte spoke through gritted teeth.

“He didn’t mean it! Maybe try the red scarf on?” 

“Again!?”

“Yes!” They both yelled at Robb.

Ygritte went to go try on a new outfit, leaving the couple to asses the situation.

“I can promise you Jon is not this stressed out.” Robb told her.

Jon had asked Ygritte if she wanted to go to the pub to see his friends band play. She had said ‘yeah sure’ in a casual tone, but her stomach was flipping like an acrobat the entire time.

“I know, maybe it’s just a girl thing. It means we really like a guy.” Myrcella told him in a teacher like tone.

“Experienced this first hand have we?” He asked smugly.

She nodded, “I tried on twice as many outfits for our first date, and I hyperventilated.” She said matter of factly. 

“I guess I can understand, I was pretty nervous too.” 

“You were?” She asked, a smile threatening her lips as his blush rose to his ears. 

“Hey! Don’t go getting a big head!” He said before he tickled her causing her to squeal.

Ygritte stormed back in, “Why am I doing this!? Women for century’s have been oppressed by men and have fought for their freedom to be able to live perfectly happy lives without the presence of a man. Why should I care what outfit I wear, or if he likes my perfume? I like my outfit and I like my perfume, that’s all that counts! I know all this, so why am I obsessing over every little detail!?

Once she had finished her tirade she looked to Myrcella for an answer.

Myrcella smiled and said simply, “Because you like him.”

Ygritte relaxed and allowed a rare, warm smile to grace her lips. She thought about his black curls and goofy smile, the way he called her wildling and laughed with his whole body.

“Yeah…. I guess I do.” 

“So go out there and wow him with your feminist speech.” Robb said earning a playful shove from Ygritte. 

“Thanks guys.” She said and left to see the guy she’d been wanting to see all day.

…………………

Jon stood outside the pub waiting for Ygritte to show; he had gotten there early just incase she had. He had checked his breath several times in the five minutes he’d been waiting, and had checked his reflection in the window (he had put his hair in a ‘man bun’ remembering when Ygritte had said she liked it the last time he wore it). 

He looked around to see if he could see her approaching, when he caught sight of Margaery Tyrell. She looked her usual lovely self, but she wore a bored expression on her face.

“Jon Snow, as I live and breathe.” She smiled.

“Margaery, hows it going?” He asked.

“Oh you know, cheerleading here, student council there….”

“The usual then.” He said causing them both to laugh.

“What about you? Haven’t seen you in a while.” She pointed out.

“I’m good, just meeting up with Ygritte to watch the Nights Watch play.” He said happily.

“I see….” Margaery said with a knowing smile.

“What?” 

“Nothing. How is Ygritte?”

“She’s good.” Jon answered but saw how Margaery smiled again, “What?”

“Nothing! I’ve just never seen a guy smile so much at the mention of a girl’s name. Well, maybe Robb with Myrcella….” She explained.

“I’m not smiling…. I mean I’m smiling, but that’s just…you know… a regular smile…” he muttered, though he couldn’t even convince himself.

Margaery decided to put him out of his misery, “Shes a lucky girl, though I’m sure she already knows that.”

“Thanks Margaery.” Jon said with a smile.

“Well I better go, clothes aren’t going to buy themselves.” She said.

“Meeting Ros and Talisa?” Jon asked, remembering how the girls enjoyed emptying their bank accounts (meaning their parents bank accounts).

“Absolutely not.” She said with a chuckle.

“Oh?” 

“Let’s just say I followed your example. Can’t wait around forever for people to grow up.” She said.

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” Jon said earnestly.

“See you Snow.”

“Bye Tyrell.” 

To anyone who had heard their conversation they would have assumed they were simply old friends catching up. But to Ygritte, who was stood too far away to hear but close enough to see them smile at each other, it looked like an old romance rekindling. 

Ygritte would never admit it, but despite her confident attitude she was vulnerable. In this very moment she was comparing all her faults to the seemingly perfect Tyrell girl. She compared what she called her tatty red hair to Margaery’s chestnut waves, she compared her skinny tomboy body to Margaery’s curves, she compared everything, right down to the way she smiled. 

Ygritte decided to run,’Stupid girl,’ she thought, ‘To think I’d ever be good enough for him.’

………………

Myrcella was lying in Robb’s arms reading To Kill a Mockingbird for the hundredth time, ‘The Night We Met’ by Lord Huron playing in the background.

“It’s a good thing we read at the same pace.” Myrcella said.

“I know, imagine the arguments” he said with a chuckle. 

“I’m glad Bran recommended this book, it’s brilliant.” She said.

“I’ll let him know. He’s been a little down lately.” 

“How come?” Myrcella asked concerned.

“I’m not sure, I’m taking him out for a coffee on Monday, hopefully he’ll talk to me then.” Robb said.

They finished the last page of the chapter when Robb turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

“Hi.” He said softly.

“Hi.” She said with a smile, knowing what was coming next.

He shifted to hover above her, his chest lightly grazing hers. He dropped the book on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, one at the small of her back the other reaching higher to tangle his hand in her golden locks.

The palm of her hands went flat against his back pushing him closer to her. He tried to hide his want for her, but she wanted him closer. He surrendered and rocked his hips against hers causing them both to gasp in pleasure. They were about to search for the feeling again when a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Every time.” Robb sighed and buried his head in a pillow while Myrcella jumped up to answer the door.

To her surprise it was Jon.

“Jon? What are you doing here?” She asked, and on hearing of his cousins arrival Robb got up to join his girlfriend at the door.

“I was wondering if Ygritte was here? I waited for nearly an hour but she didn’t show.” He said nervously.

“She was on her way to see you.” Robb said confused, “She really didn’t show?”

“I didn’t see her… I mean I spoke to Margaery for a bit, but it was only for a few minutes, I would have noticed if she’d turned up.”

“Margaery was there?” Myrcella asked and Jon nodded.

Myrcella began to understand what had happened. The boys wouldn’t understand, but she did, she knew Ygritte better than most.

“I think I might know where she is. Do you mind if I go see her?” She asked Robb.

“Of course not. Let us know if she’s okay.” He said and kissed her goodbye. 

As soon as the guys left Myrcella ran to the school, it was open on weekends for extra credit students. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her until she got to the girls toilets. 

She walked in and saw one cubicle occupied.

“You know my friend once told me it was sad to hang out in the toilets.”

“Your friend sounds pretty smart.” Ygritte mumbled behind the door.

“Ygritte, why didn’t you see Jon?”

“I couldn’t.”

“You were looking forward to it.”

“I know.”

“So why?” Myrcella asked.

The door slowly began to unlock and Myrcella could have cried when she saw her best friend falling apart.

“Because…. I’m not Margaery Tyrell.” She said and began to cry.

Myrcella wrapped her up in her arms, “Well I’m glad. Ygritte is my best friend, not Margaery Tyrell.”

Ygritte chuckled through her tears, “You know what I mean. I’m not like those girls, I don’t like heels or dresses. I’m not a girly girl, everyone knows that.”

“Exactly. I know that, Robb knows that, Hodor and Osha know it. You know who else knows it?” Myrcella asked.  
Ygritte shook her head.

“Jon Snow knows it, and he asked you out anyway.” She said, and Ygritte smiled.

“I overreacted didn’t I?” 

“Just a little.” Myrcella smiled.

“I should go apologise.” Ygritte said though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Yes you should, but first we call Osha and Hodor, we buy pizza and ice cream and we cry at Dirty Dancing.” Myrcella said with determination.

“That’s such a cliché Baratheon.” Ygritte laughed and walked out of the girls toilets, content for the first time in being looked after by the people she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Bran was stood by the steps leading up to the school. He was stood to the side, face hidden in a book, unseen by everyone else, especially a certain someone.

He kept his headphones in his ears, Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men playing as loud as his eardrums could bare. It was ironic really; he listened to this song every time, a song about talking, and yet he never found the courage to speak. 

Bran had rehearsed this routine. He would casually linger by the stairs reading Great Expectations, as he turned the page he would look up and their eyes would meet from across the yard. They would smile at each other, and their romance would start from their.

This was all fantasy though, a fantasy Bran had thought about for four months, three weeks and six days. He was hopeful that it would work eventually, but as more time passed he grew more and more love sick.

Bran began to wonder why he bothered, he wouldn’t be interested in Bran; he dated tall, athletic men, Bran didn’t stand a chance. He was about to walk away, but then, right on cue, he arrived. 

He was like something out of a movie, every shy smile, or hair flick had the ability to make Bran weak at the knees. 

Jojen Reed, he wasn’t popular or beloved, to anyone else he was a regular guy. If only he knew that he could stop Bran’s whole world with a simple hello. 

He was walking out of school which allowed Bran to admire him from afar. His hair was always combed and he tucked his shirt into his trousers. Bran would never admit it, but he loved that Jojen’s clothes were never creased.

He was so distracted that he didn’t notice his older brother come up behind him.

“Bran!?”

“Ahhh!” Bran jumped, startled to have been caught.

Robb chuckled, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes.”

“Oh sorry….um….headphones.” Bran said and then pointed to his headphones as evidence (it was also a way to distract Robb from the burning blush on his cheeks). 

“Yeah I can see that. Wanna get a coffee?” Robb asked and Bran nodded.

The two left to head to the café; Bran took one last look, sighing at his own desperation.

……………..

Robb slid a latte over to Bran, though his brother didn’t seem swayed. He decided to use a more tactical approach. 

When they were younger and Bran was sad, Robb would sneak him a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar hidden on top of the refrigerator. Bran would be so grateful that he would tell Robb what was bothering him.

Robb then slid over the plate with the cookie, and to his delight Bran looked up at him.

“I’m not a child Robb.” Bran sighed while taking a bite.

“He says while digging in to his cookie.” Robb laughed, “What’s going on Bran?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, pretending to be clueless.

Robb gave him a look to say ‘really?’

“You’ve been distracted lately. You haven’t been cooking, or finishing your crosswords. We watched Rent last night and you didn’t shout at the screen when your favourite character died.” 

“Just because I didn’t yell doesn’t mean it hurt any less….”

“You know what I mean Bran. Talk to me.” 

Bran looked up at his big brother, damn those big blue eyes, they had the ability to unearth the deepest of secrets. 

“Well, it’s like this.” Bran started and then sighed deeply, “I’m in love.”

“Love? Aren’t you a bit young for all that?” Robb asked.

“Love doesn’t require an age Robb.” Bran said exasperatedly, to which Robb only chuckled.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. So, whose the lucky lady?”

Bran took a large gulp, his breathing becoming more shallow. This was it, this was the first time he would say it out loud. 

“His name is Jojen.” Bran said.

He expected Robb to look shocked, confused even; but he just sat there, his posture and expression didn’t change.

“Reed right? I know his sister Meera is in Myrcella’s class.” 

“Umm yeah….”

“So are you two a couple or is it still early days?” Robb asked.

“If by early you mean, never spoken, then yes it’s early days.” 

Robb chuckled, “Yeah I’ve been there.”

“Really?” Bran asked, he couldn’t imagine ‘the young wolf’ having issues talking to women.

“Have you tried getting to class early and pretending to read a book just to to see him?”

Bran nodded, clearly ashamed. 

“Yeah that’s what I did. That’s how you know it’s special, if you’re prepared to act like a fool for them.” 

“Robb?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you acting so laid back about this? I tell you I’m gay and you haven’t reacted, you don’t seem shocked or weirded out…”

“Why would I be weirded out?” Robb asked, visibly confused for the first time.

“Because I’m different.” Bran said, as if it was obvious.

“Are you still my brother?” Robb asked.

“Yes.” Bran answered. 

“Do you still love to cook and clean?”

“Yes.”  
“Do you still have a guilty obsession with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

“……yes.”

“Then you’re not different Bran, you’re my little brother now and always.”

Bran could have cried; he’d heard horror stories of people coming out to their families, but he should have known better. Robb was the guy that snuck him cookies, bought him his favourite books for his birthday, he would stay up late with Bran and Rickon when they got scared by a story about White Walkers. Robb loved him unconditionally, why would that change now?

“Thank you Robb.” Bran said holding back his tears.

“Don’t thank me yet, we need to devise a plan.” Robb said, he sat up in his seat as if ready to conspire.

“Plan what exactly?”

“A way to get your guy! You can’t watch him from a distance forever.” Robb said as though it were obvious.

“Okay…. But what do I do? Or say? I’ve never done this before.” Bran asked panicked.

“It starts with hello.” Robb said plainly.

“Hello?”

“Surprisingly simple right?” Robb said and they both chuckled.

“But I can’t speak to him. Whenever I try I choke.” Bran said sadly.

Robb contemplated this, “Well you’ve always liked writing letters?” 

They both smiled, happy to set out their plan.

………………

Robb went to see Myrcella that evening, eager to tell her that Bran was okay. When he got to her apartment he remembered how clumsy and foolish he was around Myrcella when he first met her.

She opened the door and smiled that beaming smile she reserved only for him, the one that could stop his heart.

“Hey! How was the coffee?” She asked.

He was about to answer when he tripped on the doorstep and fell over. Myrcella was quick to help him up.

“After all these months you’d think I’d be less of a fool.” Robb chuckled.

“Hmmmm?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He said and thought back to his little brother, knowing that what he was going through was the real deal.  
…………….

Bran got to school earlier than usual; he had a plan and nothing was going to get in his way. 

He wrote his note, a simple hello. He had written hello on fifty bits of paper until he was satisfied with his handwriting (he even made Robb check it). 

He slipped the note into Jojen’s locker, making sure that no one saw him do it. As soon as the note slipped through his fingers Bran ran away and hid in the library. 

Every class he had seemed to last forever; he wanted to know what Jojen was thinking, but then the overthinking began.

What if Jojen didn’t like the note? What if he hated the idea of talking to him? What if he was showing his friends the note and laughing at it?

The bell rang and it sounded like music to Bran’s ears. He bolted out of his class and looked around the corridor, Jojen was nowhere to be seen. Bran took his absence as his answer and started planning a night of tears and chocolate.

He opened his locker to grab his books and to his surprise a slip of paper fell onto the floor.

He picked it up and unfolded it, and his heart accelerated.

‘Hello.’ Was all It said, and yet those five letters nearly had Bran swooning. 

Bran turned to see if the owner of the handwriting was anywhere to be seen and to his delight he was. 

Stood at the other end of the corridor was Jojen leaning against the wall, a shy smile on his face. The bus beeped it’s horn for the final time and Jojen waved and left.

Bran remembered all the scenarios he’d imagined in his head, the time stopping moment, the joining of hearts. He must have replayed these fantasies a thousand times in his head, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. 

It was so much more than anything he could have ever imagined; so that night Bran raced home, eager to write his next note.


	10. Chapter 10

“Stark I know you have me for secret Santa!” Ygritte yelled.

“No I don’t, maybe it’s Theon.” Robb said but his tick proved he was lying. All Starks looked at their feet when they lied, even Jon did it. 

“Yeah yeah, the Panic at ten Disco CD is on sale. You’ll find it in the second aisle, third shelf down.” She said casually.

Robb shook his head, “You know the whole point of secret Santa is that it’s a secret.”

“Whatever, now what are you getting Myrcella for Christmas?”

“I have something in mind; I’ll have to give her it soon though, she’ll be heading back to Casterly Rock in the next two days.” He said, though he didn’t want to think about it.

“Did she not tell you?” Ygritte asked and Robb shook his head confused, “There having a big Lannister/Baratheon Christmas at Kings Landing. Myrcella decided not to go.”

“How come?” Robb asked concerned.

“Because a certain shit will be there.” Ygritte said through gritted teeth. 

Robb tensed at the mention of Joffrey. He was glad Myrcella wasn’t going south for Christmas, but he couldn’t understand why she hadn’t told him.

“I’d stay with her, but me Osha and Hodor have booked our train tickets.” Ygritte said but Robb could see that the thought of a Myrcella spending Christmas alone was bothering her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort it.” Robb said assuringly. 

………………

As he expected she was in the library, her nose buried in a book she had probably read a hundred times before.

He came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck softly as she giggled. She didn’t flinch anymore and Robb loved it; it meant that she wasn’t afraid, that she felt safe with him.

“You’re going to get us kicked out the library.” She said, attempting a serious tone.

“Good, you spend too long in here anyway.” He murmured against her skin. 

“Can I help you with something?” She asked.

“One thing.” He said and she turned in his arms to face him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were spending Christmas alone?”

He could tell by the way her eyes widened and her blush spread that she hadn’t intended on being caught.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s just another day really. We don’t really celebrate it back home anyway, my parents drink till they fall asleep and my grandfather looks on disapprovingly.” She rambled.

“You can’t spend it alone. Why don’t you spend it with me and my family?” 

Myrcella was surprised by his offer, sometimes it amazed her how caring he was. He would never expect anything in return either, he just liked to see her happy.

“I couldn’t do that…”

“Why not?” 

“Well, shouldn’t you ask your parents first?” She asked, hating the idea of being an inconvenience.

“If it’ll make you feel better I’ll ask,” he smiled assuringly, “But they’re going to say yes.”

“So, a Stark family Christmas?”

“Let’s see if you can handle it.” He chuckled.

………………

“You know you probably should already have a tree by now.” Ygritte sighed.

Ygritte had agreed to help Jon look for a christmas tree, something about Arya and Rickon ruining the last one.

“We had one.” Jon insisted for the fifth time, “Rickon is just a little… adventurous.”

“Meaning?”

“He wanted to be Tarzan.” Jon said and Ygritte burst out laughing. Jon liked it when she laughed.

“Okay so we need a Rickon proof tree?”

“Exactly.”

They looked around at the trees, attempting to find one sturdy enough to withstand Rickon. They walked in comfortable silence, but Jon wanted to learn more about the girl he’d been spending time with.

“So your heading home for Christmas?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow night.” She said, “Are you visiting your parents? They live quite a way away right?”

“Yeah they live in Pentos. But no, I’m staying with my aunt and uncle again.”

“You must miss them.” She offered.

“We call each other a lot but they don’t really like coming back here.” Jon thought back to the last time his parents had visited, fights broke out, people said things. His father had made a lot of enemies, Pentos had given them a fresh start. Jon would have gone with them, but he liked it at his uncle’s house; he had friends and family here, and now, he had Ygritte.

“Are you going to see your parents?” He asked.

“Oh um..no, my parents passed away some time ago.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” 

“Don’t be, it’s fine….. I mean it’s not fine but…. I’m fine. I stay with my uncle Tormund, he’s a pretty cool guy.”She said with a sad smile.

“Here, what do you think of this one?” She said, pointing to a large, robust tree.

“Perfect.” He said, earning him a rare smile that took his breath away.

…………..

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all was not calm at the Stark household.

Arya and Rickon had decided to play in the snow along with their husky pups, in an attempt to distract him from the cupcakes Catelyn was baking.

Sansa was wrapping presents, which became increasingly difficult as Lady (her pup) kept playing with the ribbon.

Bran was writing a letter. To who? No one knew (except Robb of course). 

Jon was putting up the new Christmas tree, while Theon snacked on gingerbread men.

Catelyn and Ned were in the kitchen drinking eggnog, baking the rest of the cakes for tomorrow.

All was going well until……

“Rickon no!!!”

Everyone’s heads turned to see Rickon running full speed ahead into the kitchen. Jon tried to catch him but tripped over the tree causing it to fall on top of Theon.

Sansa jumped to the rescue to try and hug him into submission but slipped over Bran’s stationary set causing ink to spill everywhere. 

Arya ran in after him, her clothes dripping wet from the melted snow leaving a puddle on the floor. 

“What is going on?” Robb said before he slipped on the wet floor.

“Everybody freeze!” Ned shouted, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Everyone except the six puppies that barged into the room knocking over the table.

After the chaos, the dogs were banished to their kennels and Rickon to his room.

“Look at you!” 

“Mother please…” Robb whined while his mother took photo after photo of him.

“Oh But Robb you look so cute in your Christmas jumper!”

“Yeah Robb, you look sooooo cute!” Theon laughed with glee.

“Okay! No more jumper!” Robb said and was about to head upstairs when his father stopped him.

“Actually Robb I was wondering if I could have a quick word.”

His father looked nervous which was strange, Ned Stark never looked nervous. Robb walked into his office and sat in the chair opposite him.

“Robb…you are at a certain age now where you’re going to feel certain things…umm…certain urges.”

Robb cringed, he knew where this was going.

“It’s important to know what to do and how to behave when you decide to act on those…”

“Dad? I know, umm… my teachers kind of covered this in class.”

“Oh, I see.”

“But I appreciate the concern.” 

“Good, well as long as we understand each other. While we’re on this topic, me and your mother have discussed this and have agreed that you and Myrcella may share a room tonight if you wish.”

Robb gulped.

“That doesn’t mean you have to. You can wait…”

“Thanks dad.” Robb said and to his relief his father smiled, their awkward conversation forgotten.  
…………….

They were all gathered on the sofas watching Love Actually. Myrcella had been a nice addition to their Christmas. She helped them bake, sang the carols, she even helped put Rickon to bed. She was part of the family already, and she didn’t even realise.

The movie had ended and everyone decided to go to bed, eager to start the next day.

Robb let Myrcella get ready for bed before he joined her, he didn’t want her to feel under pressure or nervous. After a few moments he came in, and was amazed by how beautiful she looked.

She was only in red flannel pyjamas, but she was radiant. They both walked to each side of the bed unsure of what to do next.

“If you want I can sleep on the sofa,I don’t mind…”

“No! I mean… you can if you want…but I don’t want…” She was starting to ramble, so Robb leaned across the bed and kissed her slowly.

“Want to read?” He asked and she nodded eagerly.

They read Wuthering Heights and listened to Samson by Regina Spektor. The snow fell softly outside the window, as though it were in time with the music. 

They turned to look at each other and before they knew it their lips were pressed gently against one another’s. Robb hovered above her, and instead of feeling frightened or nervous, Myrcella felt safe.

In fact, it was probably the safest Myrcella had ever felt in her entire life. They undressed slowly, neither one wanting to rush this moment. Each touch against her skin was gentle and feather light, and every pull of his hair sent a shiver down Robb’s spine.

Just like the start of their romance it was slow, but full of hope.

They fell asleep in each others arms, a whispered ‘I love you’ resting on their lips.

……………

A Christmas day filled with happiness was not something Myrcella was accustomed to, but it was something she could get used to.

“Who are you texting Jon?” Ned asked.

“Oh no one.” He said, hiding from Myrcella’s knowing smile.

“That’s quite the stationary set Bran. Must be a good friend to have gotten you that.”Theon pointed out.

“Yeah,” Bran blushed, “A really good friend.”

Robb had already put on the jumper Myrcella had got him and listened to the Lord Huron CD she had given him the night before. He was holding her in his arms now while she read the complete Shakespeare collection he had gifted her. (She nearly cried when she got it). 

Arya and Sansa were playing dress up with Rickon, trying to get him to sit still while they put the finishing touches to his elf costume.

Ned and Catelyn sat back and watched them all, grateful for another exceptional year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!:)


	11. Chapter 11

They were naked and tangled in bed, Myrcella’s golden locks fanned out across his chest. The tips of his fingers absentmindedly danced across the bare skin of her arm. He had been awake for over an hour reading, but he didn’t dare wake her.

They were spending their lazy Sunday in bed (due to their activities the Saturday night). Ned and Catelyn had gone away to visit Cat’s brother Edmure, he was having difficulty operating the family business after their father had passed. Jon had taken Arya and Rickon camping, and Sansa had taken Bran shopping with her. What better time to spend a day in bed with his girlfriend?

He was watching the sun light up her hair when she began to stir.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” 

“Mmmm, good morning. What time is it?” She asked sleepily, stretching her body out much to his delight.

“A little after ten.” He said.

“We should probably get…” She stopped mid sentence, something on the bedside table catching her eye.”

“Robb Stark!” She yelled, and scrambled into a sitting position.

“Whoa What?” He asked clearly confused.

“Don’t you ‘what’ me! You read ahead.” She said pointing accusingly at the book that now had two bookmarks resting inside of it. 

Robb rolled his eyes, “You’ve read it before! And I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.”

“How are we going to read together now?” She said sadly. She brought the covers to rest on top of shoulders, her mouth now a delicate pout as she looked away from him. Did she have to look so adorable? 

“Well, we’ll just have to read another book together, won’t we?”

She refused to turn, but her eyes betrayed her. “Any book?”

“I believe you’ve been eager to read Othello?” He said

To his delight she jumped up and hugged him, her naked body knocking them both backwards onto the pillows. 

“You’re forgiven.” She said, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m afraid you’ve spoken too soon.” He whispered in her ear but before she could escape he tickled her sides mercilessly.

They both erupted in laughter, a perfect start to their lazy morning. 

Little did they know Joffrey Baratheon had just booked a train ticket to the North.

……………

“You know, I like having you around.” Arya said casually.

Everyone else carried on with what they were doing, no one even looked up from where they were sat, but Myrcella’s head turned so quickly she feared she may have got whiplash.

“Me?” She said.

Arya had never been rude to Myrcella, in fact Myrcella had no reason to assume Arya disliked her. However, she was very different to Arya, she was much more similar to Sansa than she was the youngest Stark girl. Because of this, the two had never really connected.

To receive Arya’s approval meant the world to Myrcella; she was a tough cookie to crack, and to be liked by her gave Myrcella more confidence.

“Hey Cella, you okay?” Arya asked.

‘She’s already given me a nickname! This is the start of a beautiful friendship! I can’t wait to tell Uncle Tyrion.’

Myrcella was stood there looking into the distance, a happy smile spread across her face. 

“Umm Robb? Your girlfriend seems to be in a trance.” 

Robb came up behind Myrcella and enveloped her in a hug. She was brought back to reality and melted into his arms.

“She’s just happy she’s made another friend.” He said smiling down at his girlfriend.

Arya looked down at her slice of toast, had she ever had a girl friend? She never got along with girls, they were girly and snobby and she didn’t like the way they gossiped. 

Myrcella wasn’t like that though. She was sweet and kind, and she was funny too, without trying to be. She liked to make other people happy, and Arya respected that.

“Yeah, me too.” Arya said, and smiled to herself. Robb had to take Myrcella out the room, before she cried with happiness. 

Little did they know Joffrey Baratheon had just got off the train at White Harbour Station.

………………

“I miss Myrcella!” Rickon whined.

“She has to go home every once in a while Rickon.” Jon soothed, but even he missed the bright eyed blonde.

“What are we eating tonight?” Arya asked.

“I don’t know, take out?” Robb suggested.

“Myrcella would have made something nice, like a pie or lasagne.” Theon mumbled.

Bran decided to interject, “I could try and make something….?”

“No!!” They all yelled.

“Let’s face it, we’re lost without Myrcella.” Sansa sighed.

Robb hated to admit it but they were right. Myrcella had become a regular guest at their house, to the extent that Catelyn would always set an extra place at the table just incase she came over.

“Shall I just call Myrcella?” Robb asked with a smile.

They all nodded eagerly when Robb’s phone rang. 

“Ah, speak of the devil.” But before he could answer the ringing stopped.

Little did they know that Myrcella was calling for help because her brother had decided to pay her an unexpected visit.

………………..

She was cowering in the corner of the living room, begging for this hell to be over. He had confiscated her phone the minute she tried to ring Robb.

“Well he’s eager isn’t he?” Joffrey remarked snidely. He held up her phone to see the name ‘Robb’ flashing brightly on the screen. Her phone had been buzzing for the last half an hour.

“Boyfriend is he?” He asked but she said nothing, it was always safer to say nothing. 

He turned from her phone to the things around the room, he picked up a picture of her with Ygritte, Osha and Hodor.

“And look! She’s made friends!” He said sarcastically, “Things are really going well for you here.”

“Joffrey please….”

“She speaks! Still that annoying little voice. ‘Joffrey please!’ It makes me sick.” He said and spat on the ground next to her.

“Perfect Myrcella, father’s Little doe, Tyrion’s princess. I hate that. You can’t do any wrong can you? Looking at you exhausts me, with your big eyes and wide smile, even your hair…” he stopped suddenly.

“My hair?” Myrcella asked in a shaky voice.

“I hate it.” He said and smiled that sickening smile that never failed to make Myrcella’s stomach churn.

He grabbed a pair of scissors from the draw in her kitchen, and Myrcella squeezed her eyes shut in a bid to make it all go away. 

Little did they know Robb Stark and Jon Snow we’re driving over the speed limit, Ygritte and Theon in the back seat, eager to save Myrcella.

………………..

He knew something was wrong, Myrcella always answered her phone, social protocol dictated that she answered it after at least three rings.  
He thought maybe she was just in the shower but he decided to follow his gut and call Ygritte to double check.

However his worries were not eased as an extremely panicked Ygritte answered the phone. 

Myrcella had promised Ygritte after that dreaded night that she would always text Ygritte to let her know that she was home safe. She had followed that promise religiously and never broke it. This was the first time since she was in hospital that Myrcella hadn’t texted Ygritte. 

Ygritte demanded the boys picked her up so they could all go check on Myrcella, so that’s what they did. Jon was trying to contact Tyrion Lannister but the people at Casterly Rock were being uncooperative.

“I just want to speak to Mr. Lannister! It’s concerning his niece…hello? Hello? They hung up again.” Jon said exasperatedly.

They pulled into the drive of Myrcella’s apartment building and ran up the seven flights of stairs to get to her. 

They knocked and knocked but no one answered. Jon kicked open the door to reveal a sight the four of them had hoped not to see.

Joffrey stood there looking shocked at the intrusion but it was the girl behind him that had their attention. She was shaking, starring at the long strands of gold hair that lay helplessly on the floor. 

Ygritte ran to her side and held her close; Robb knew he should have done that, but years of built up resentment resurfaced.

He grabbed Joffrey by the collar and flung him into the dining table, the satisfying cracking sound not enough to appease him. His fists appeared to have a mind of their own; left, right, left, right, over and over again. Robb wasn’t violent, but he protected those he loved.

It was Jon that stopped him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll handle this.” Theon assured him.

Robb wiped his bloodied hands on his jumper and rushed over to Myrcella’s side. She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes, she was so scared, he had to be brave for her.

He handed Ygritte the keys to the car, slowly he lifted Myrcella into his arms and carried her out of her apartment.

Little did they know Tyrion Lannister was on his way, he and just booked his nephew a place in military school.

……………..

“Where is she?” Sansa demanded when she stormed through the hospital doors.

“The doctor is checking her over.” Ygritte told her.

“How is she?” 

“She’s shaken but she’s tough. She’ll come home with us tonight.” Jon said.

Sansa agreed and made her way to a Myrcella’s hospital room. How many times had her family visited her in this hospital for the exact same reason? She walked in and saw the doctor checking Myrcella’s blood pressure.

“We’ll Miss Baratheon everything seems fine. You may feel a little weak but I assure you that will be due to the shock. I’ll sign your release papers and you’ll be able to go home.” The doctor smiled.

“Thank you.” Myrcella said and with that the doctor left.

“Release papers. They make it sound as if you’re in a prison.” Sansa said, “How are you….” She stopped herself, she’d always hated that question.

Myrcella’s lip began to quiver, but before she could shed a single tear, Sansa wrapped her up in her arms, silently promising to protect her.

………………

Tyrion and Robb were sat in the waiting room, the pair deciding to give the girls some privacy.

“She’s nothing like him,” Tyrion started, breaking the silence, “And her younger brother Tommen is a sweet boy. It amazes me that they are related to that monster.”

“In truth I think Joffrey put me off the idea of children.” Tyrion half joked. “But Myrcella… I have no right to take credit for her, but she has always felt like a daughter to me.”

“She’s too good to be a Lannister, too smart to be a Baratheon. She was different, I suppose I related to that.”

Robb sat and listened to Tyrion, the older man needed to say this.

“She started visiting the hospital more; my sister and her husband travel so they didn’t really think much of it. It started when she was eight, she ‘fell.’ She wasn’t very inventive with her excuses back then, so for seven times in a row she fell.”

“She looked up at me, this precious little girl looked at me like I was the only thing in the world that could protect her, so that’s what I did. I moved her to Casterly Rock, I put her in the gifted children program, Tommen went to Storms End, everyone was taken care of. She was starting to smile again.”

Tyrion’s smile died on his lips, “But I failed her. She is hear now because I couldn’t put a leash on that dog. The one good thing in my life and I failed her.”

“You didn’t fail her.” Robb interjected, “She loves you.” 

They exchanged a look of understanding, both bonding over their mutual love for Myrcella.

“I’m glad she has you.” Tyrion said to him and Robb beamed at his approval.  
They were interrupted by Sansa, “She’s ready to go.” She said.

“You go.” Tyrion said, “I’ll be in the North for a few days, I’ll take up her time then.” Tyrion smiled.

Little did they know Joffrey was being driven to the airport by Tyrion’s friend Bronn. His military training started the next day.

………………

Robb came up behind her slowly, scared of spooking her.

“Robb?” She turned to look at him.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” He said nervously.

“I’m sorry…” she started, “I didn’t mean to be this much hassle. I can go back to my apartment…”

“You’re coming home with me so I can hold you and take care of you until you start to believe that none of this is your fault.” He said and knelt down in front of her to look her in the eyes.

“But…” 

“No buts.” He soothed.

“He cut my hair.” She said playing with the strands of her hair. She knew she would recover from this, it’s not like he broke her bones, but there was something so intrusive about it. Myrcella wasn’t vain, but her hair was hers, it reminded her of her mother and she liked that; but Joffrey simply cut at the strands like it meant nothing, as though the golden hair they shared meant nothing. That hurt Myrcella more than she expected.

He stood up and ran his fingers through her hair, tilting her head up to place a gentle kiss on her lips, “Still beautiful.” He told her.

“Join me? We can watch a movie, read a book, gaze into the stars? He said holding out his hand.

She chuckled, “And sit together?” She whispered.

“Now and forever.” He said and he held her close to him.

Little did they know that Joffrey Baratheon would die in three months time. A tragic accident.


	12. Chapter 12

The Stark children were gathered in the living room, their parents still away. They were brain storming ideas on how to make Myrcella feel better; they even called Ygritte to join them.

Myrcella hadn’t been cold to them, she just hadn’t been herself. Everyone completely understood; after everything that had happened with Joffrey a few days ago, it was only naturally that she’d be upset.

She didn’t cry or shout, she was just quieter. There were times when Robb could see she wanted to laugh, like when Theon would make a dirty joke, but she would stop herself. It was as if she was scared, and Robb wanted to make her feel safe again.

“What about a party?” Bran asked.

“You know Cella, she doesn’t like all that attention.” Arya pointed out.

“Maybe a gift, to let her know we care.” Jon suggested.

“A gift sounds nice.” Sansa said, and that’s when a light bulb went off above Robb and Ygritte’s heads.

“Tommen!” They both yelled simultaneously.

“Who’s Tommen?” Rickon asked, the loud discussion waking him up from his nap.

Tommen was Myrcella’s little brother, and he was the perfect person to put a smile on Myrcella’s face. Robb knew she missed him terribly; they Skyped every Wednesday night, they would watch movies and eat ice cream during those calls but it wasn’t the same as being together.

“Tommen is Myrcella’s little brother.” Robb said and they all nodded in understanding.

“That’s a good idea. I know if I was sad I’d want my family.” Rickon said sleepily. 

They all agreed that Tommen would be the perfect gift. So while Myrcella was out with her uncle, they called Tommen who within a few minutes was booking his train ticket for the next day. 

……………

“We can go anywhere you like, I here this place around the corner does good seafood.” Tyrion offered.

“Sounds good.” Myrcella said with a smile, though her voice was meek.

“Or there’s a pizza place?” 

“I like pizza.” She said.

Tyrion looked at his niece, ‘let me put you back together again,’ he thought.

They sat down at the pizza place, Tyrion ordering more food than they could possibly eat. He was worried about his niece, but he knew she would recover. Myrcella was strong, it was a quality she had inherited from her mother; people could try and tear her down, but a lioness would always rise again.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, just above a whisper.

Tyrion was brought out of his thoughts, “What on earth do you have to be sorry for?”

“For being like this. Everyone has been trying to cheer me up, you, Robb, Ygritte, Sansa…. I don’t mean to be a burden, I just….” She stopped and hesitated.

“Go on.” Tyrion encouraged.

“I don’t feel like me.” She confessed, “I feel like ever since I came here, I started to understand myself better, I could be myself.”

“And now?”

“Having Joffrey come back, doing what he always does, it just reminds me that I’m still his little play thing. No matter where I go, my past is still my past, I’m still…”

“A victim?” Tyrion offered sadly and she nodded in response.

“You know, when I was a child your mother hated me.” Tyrion said with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

“Pardon?” She asked, confused at the random direction the conversation had turned.

“Cersei and my father, they couldn’t look at me. They say now that I was being sensitive, but I knew what they thought. The woman he loved, the mother she adored, for the sake of me? That’s the biggest joke in the world.”

“Uncle Tyrion…” she wanted to argue but he wouldn’t let her.

“Being a dwarf didn’t help either I supposed, I was never going to be handsome like Jaime, I would never make marital connections like Cersei. I was a disappointment the moment I was born. Do you think I’m still a disappointment?” He asked.

“No! You’re the head of the family business and the best uncle a child could hope for! You could never be a disappointment.” She told him.

“And yet that’s what I was for the majority of my life. From a disappointment to a success.” He said with a smile on his face.

“You were a victim Myrcella, but now you are a survivor. Don’t hide from your past, wear it like armour.” 

Myrcella began to understand what her uncle was saying, if she could survive Joffrey then she could survive anything. Why hide that? 

“Thank you Uncle Tyrion.” 

“It’s what I’m here for. Chocolate milkshake?” He asked.

“Chocolate milkshake.” She agreed happily, a genuine smile on her face.

…………….

Tyrion dropped Myrcella off at the Stark’s house after their meal. She had been staying there since the incident and Tyrion was glad, he didn’t like the idea of her going home to an empty flat.

“Hey! How was your day?” Robb asked but before she answered she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

He was quick to hug her back, “Everything okay?” He asked, concern laced in his words.

She looked up at him, “Everything’s great.” She said and shot him her beaming smile. It was infectious as it brought a smile to Robb’s face. ‘She’s back.” He thought.

They sat down to watch a film with their fellow Starks (including Ygritte and Theon, they were after all honorary Starks like Myrcella). They were in the middle of watching Pride when discussion turned to Myrcella’s hair.

She had gone to a hairdresser to have it cut properly, but she still didn’t feel right. She would see her friends with their long shiny hair and she’d be reminded of what her brother did to her own.

“What about extensions?” Sansa offered.

“The high end ones though! I hate the kind where you can see the glue.” Bran squirmed much to Jon’s amusement.

“I think you should shave half of it.” Ygritte said, “Get a tattoo there, it’ll be awesome.” 

“I guess…” Myrcella said shyly.

As they discussed potential hairstyles, Arya could see Myrcella closing in on herself. She hated it, she remembered when Sansa had gotten a bruise on her left eye because of that bastard. She remembered watching her sister apply the concealer and wince at the pressure her finger would put on the bruise. No matter how many times it hurt her, she still put it on; she covered it up with make up so she could look as pretty as the other girls, so she could look ‘normal.’

It was only hair, it would grow back, but Arya knew that right now Myrcella didn’t feel ‘normal.’

“That’s it!” Arya yelled, threw her hands up in the air, and stormed out the room.

Everyone went silent, “What’s up with her?” Theon asked.

The next minute they heard the sound of a draw opening a closing, hard footsteps stomping up the stairs, and the bathroom door being slammed shut.

A few minutes past until they saw Arya again, she began to walk down the stairs and everyone turned and gasped when they saw her.

“Arya!” Sansa yelled.

Arya was stood with her hair cut above her shoulders, scissors in one hand, and the ponytail she had previously worn in the other.

“I like it.” Ygritte said.

“Me too.” Myrcella agreed with a wide smile.

“Our parents are going to kill you.” Bran said though he couldn’t hide his smile.

“They won’t notice.” She said nonchalantly.

“But you don’t look normal Ari!” Rickon said.

“It’s the new normal Rickon.” Arya said and plopped down in the seat next to Myrcella.

They continued to watch the movie, Myrcella feeling more comfortable than she had before.

…………….

“Why are we awake at this ungodly hour.” Myrcella mumbled into her pillow (Yes her pillow, she’d be damned if she let Robb take it from her). 

“I told you, we’re having a big family breakfast, Sansa is cooking and Bran is going to try and make something.” Robb said. 

“But it’s 7:30 in the morning.” 

“I promise you’re gonna love it.” He said kissing her shoulders. 

“Yeah yeah.” She mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. 

She was in the shower when Jon knocked on the door.

“All systems are go.” Jon whispered, his eyes looking around making sure no one could hear of their plan.

“This isn’t Mission Impossible Jon .” Robb chuckled.

“Come on Robb… just go along with it, okay?” Jon whined, and Robb gave in.

“Fine, everything ready?” 

“The cuckoo is in the birds nests.” Bran whispered.

“I don’t even no what that means, I’m assuming everything is ready.” Robb sighed.

“Affirmative.” Jon nodded and made his way downstairs.

Robb and Myrcella made their way downstairs and joined the rest of the Starks at the dinner table.

“I thought you said there would be breakfast?” Myrcella asked confused.

“It’s on its way.” Robb assured.

They began talking when their waiter made his entrance.

“Eggs royale For Miss Baratheon.” They heard.

Myrcella turned in her chair to see the same green eyes looking back at her.

“Tommen!!!” She jumped up, knocking the plate of eggs out of his hands, much to Greywind’s delight.

“It’s good to see you too sis.” He said hugging her back. 

It was a heartwarming scene, Myrcella with a brother that truly cared for her. Between, the Starks, Tyrion, and Tommen, Robb knew she would be okay. 

They went for a walk, just the two Baratheon’s, intent on catching up on what they’d missed.

“You’ve gotten taller.” She said, noting how he was a head taller than her now.

“Haha yeah, not sure you can call me ‘little’ brother anymore.” He chuckled.

“You’ll always be my little brother Tom.” She said.

They walked on in silence for a little while but something was on Tommen’s mind.

“I’m sorry Cella.” He said.

“What for?” 

“I’m not a kid anymore, I should have protected you from him. I should have come to the North, I should have tried more, I should have….”

“You should have thrown on a cape and called yourself superman?” She joked.

“I’m serious Cella.”

“You can’t reason with the irrational Tom. Joffrey is unpredictable, always has been. You couldn’t have stopped him.”

Tommen listened but he didn’t look convinced.

“I’m fine. Look at me, I have a good life here, I’m happy.”

“I’m guessing a certain Stark has something to do with that.” Tommen said with a smirk.

“He’s wonderful.” She said wistfully.

“I can see that. Any guy that can make my sister smile like that is okay by me.” Tommen said, assuring her that Robb had his approval.

“So… is Sansa single?” He asked and Myrcella shoved him playfully, both erupting in laughter.

……………

“Tommen should come visit more, he’s a good guy.” Robb said.

“He thinks the same about you.” She said, happy that the men in her life got along.

“Robb?” She said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much.” She said, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “Everything you’ve done for me… I can’t begin to thank you…”

Robb walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands, “You don’t have to thank me Myrcella, it’s just what you do for the people you love.” 

He kissed her deeply, letting their happiness wash over them.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….” Myrcella said, apologising for the hundredth time.”

“Myrcella it’s fine!” Robb insisted though his face didn’t convince her.

“We don’t have to go, I can call and say you’re busy…” she said while pacing.

You see, contrary to what you might be thinking, no one was hurt, no one was in trouble, in fact there wasn’t really a problem. Early that day Myrcella had received a phone call from her dad insisting her and Robb come visit. Apparently Tommen couldn’t stop talking about how great Robb was and how much he couldn’t wait to visit again, which of course made Robert want to see his little girl. Myrcella managed to convince him that they couldn’t travel to Kings Landing just for the weekend, however Robert Baratheon was a stubborn man and told them to come to Casterly Rock instead. 

Robb had met Tommen and Tyrion (and of course Joffrey), but meeting the parents was a big deal. Myrcella loved them, but her mother was fiercely protective. Myrcella remembered in junior school when a girl stole her crayons, Cersei stormed into the playground and threatened the girl’s parents. The next day Myrcella got a new crayon set and colouring in books for good measure; although she was embarrassed, she loved her mother for doing it.

“I had to meet them eventually Myrcella, and besides I’ve never been to Casterly Rock. It’ll be like our first weekend away together.” Robb said, stopping her from pacing. 

“You see, you’re saying the right words but you’ve turned awfully pale.” She told him worriedly. 

“I’m just nervous I guess.” He shrugged, “What if they don’t like me?” 

“Please! My dad already likes you, and my mother….Well she..ummm.” Myrcella trailed off.

“So I have to convince the lioness.” He said, wrapping his arms around her.

“I promise she’ll be on her best behaviour, no claws.” 

“Well we better book our train tickets then.” He said and she smiled at him.

It was worth it; any pain he would endure would be worth it just to see her smile like that.

…………….

“I’m freaking out guys!” Robb yelled, his hands in his hair. 

“Yeah we know, which is why you decided to knock on my door at two o’clock in the morning.” Jon sighed, his face buried in his hands.

“I have to be up in four hours Stark, this better be worth it.” Ygritte whined, her face pressed into the pillow.

“I’m meeting Myrcella’s parents.” He said, and the pair stopped to look at him.

“Her actual parents?” Jon asked.

“No her fake parents…. Of course her real parents!” Robb yelled impatiently.

“Hey! There is a sleeping Rickon next door and I will not be held responsible for his wrath!” Ygritte whispered aggressively.

“That’s a big step man, are you ready?” Jon asked.

“I love her, and this is what you do when you love someone. She’s met my family, she’s practically part of our family.” Robb said, pacing again.

Ygritte sat up on the bed, “Yes but there’s your family and then there’s her family.” 

Robb stopped and turned, “What do you mean?” 

“Well let’s look at the Baratheon side of it; you’ve heard your father talk about Robert, he’s loud, abrupt. I mean look at all that drama between him and Jon’s mother.” 

Jon and Robb nodded solemnly.

“Once you’ve managed that you’ve got the Lannisters. Sure Tyrion’s great, but from what I gathered he and Cersei are total opposites.” Ygritte said plainly.

“Your biased though.” Jon pointed out.

“My issues with Myrcella’s parents are my own.” Ygritte said, her eyes narrowing.

“Issues?” Robb inquired.

“They go off travelling and leave Myrcella with Joffrey? I mean come on, you must be a pretty shitty parent to do that.” 

“I’m just gonna go into this with an open mind. It’s two nights, I can manage that, right?” Robb questioned. 

“Of course, they’ll love you.” Jon and Ygritte insisted.

Content with their answer Robb decided to leave the couple to sleep.

“Do you think he’ll manage it?” Jon asked.

“He loves her, love makes people do foolish things.” Ygritte said kissing him on the cheek.

They fell back asleep, two fools, hopelessly in love.

…………….

“It was nice of your dad to lend us the car for the weekend.” Myrcella smiled, looking out the window as they turned the corner to Casterly Rock.

“I can’t believe you grew up here.” Robb said in awe. Casterly Rock was a fortress, big stone columns, gargoyles adorning the garden walls, it was beautiful.

“I always preferred Casterly Rock to Kings Landing, much better memories.” She spoke wistfully.

They pulled into the drive and got out the car; Tyrion was the first one to greet them.

“You’re a brave man Stark.” He said shaking Robb’s hand, “if it’s possible my dear girl you are even more beautiful then the last time I saw you.” 

She rolled her eyes jokingly, “You saw me two weeks ago.” 

“Has it really been that long?” He joked. “Well there’s no point putting it off any longer.” He took the, into the main house.

Myrcella could smell the familiar scent of Old Fitzgerald bourbon, her father’s favourite drink; it mingled with her mother’s perfume, lemon and honeysuckle.

They walked the same corridors she ran through as a child, she could hear the echoes of her childish laughter. It was strange, she had been away for just under a year but it felt like a lifetime. So much had changed, she had changed, and it was all thanks to the man that was holding onto her hand tightly.

They walked into the study and there they were.

Robert was still a little chubby but he was losing his hair now, thankfully he had shaved his beard (Myrcella had always hated that beard). 

And then there was Cersei, still beautiful, still intimidating. She had the same golden hair, and the same unamused expression.

“There’s my little girl!” Robert said enveloping his daughter in a bone crushing hug. “How’s my little doe?”

“I’m fine dad, I’d like to introduce you to Robb.” She said as Robb stepped forward to shake her father’s hand.

“Mr Baratheon it’s a pleasure….” But before he could finish Robert hugged him as well.

“Call me Robert lad, it’s good to finally meet you. Tommen has been singing your praises.”

Robb couldn’t help but notice the smell of alcohol and the red that stained Roberts cheeks, he didn’t mind though, he was friendly and it calmed Robb a bit.

“Myrcella.” Cersei called out from her place by the window. Myrcella went over and hugged her mother.

“Mother I want you to meet someone very important to me.” Cersei noticed the way her daughter stressed the Stark boys importance and put on her winning smile.

“A pleasure.” She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

“Right, pleasantries over, I shall take these two up to their room.” Tyrion interrupted and escorted the young couple to Myrcella’s old room.

……………..

“So this is where THE Myrcella Baratheon use to sleep.” Robb mused.

The wallpaper was a light shade of purple, with dark wooden beams draped across the ceiling. Her books were lined up one after the other on every shelf, all alphabetised of course.

“THE Myrcella Baratheon? Am I famous?” She teased.

“It’s just fun you know? Imagining a little Myrcella sat in here.” Robb smiled, “Whats this?” He asked picking up a teddy bear that rested on her bed.

“That’s Honey.” She said, a deep red blush on her cheeks.

“Honey?” 

“Yes Honey. I named her after Miss Honey.” She said, still not looking at him.

“From Matilda?” He asked, noting how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed.

“It was my favourite book growing up. Tyrion would call me his little Matilda.”

He hugged her and kissed the tip of her nose, “Will Honey be sharing the bed with us tonight?”

“Of course not! Honey doesn’t need to see that.” She giggled.

“It’s not like we’re not going to be doing anything.” Robb said in a teacher like tone.

“I know, I know. You already said.” She sighed earning a chuckle from him.

The couple headed downstairs. The first evening went great, Robert, Myrcella and Robb sat by the fire telling stories and occasionally singing.

“There he was, Arthur Dayne stood in front of the goal. He hadn’t let one ball past him, your uncle Brandon couldn’t get one past him, I couldn’t! But then came your father, one swift kick and the ball flew past Dayne’s head and into the back of the net. The crowd went wild!” Robert boomed.

They were having a wonderful evening, Myrcella’s smile hadn’t left her face the entire time. A few hours past and the drinks poured freely. They were underaged but they were in the company of family, )and besides, tipsy Myrcella was hilarious.)

“And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do? 'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue!” Myrcella and Robert sang while dancing in the middle of the living room.

Despite having a lovely evening, as they lay in bed that night, Robb couldn’t get what Ygritte had said off his mind.

‘They go off travelling and leave Myrcella with Joffrey? I mean come on, you must be a pretty shitty parent to do that.’

And yet Myrcella loved them.

“Hey Myrcella?” Robb asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?” 

“I’ll drop it if you don’t want to talk about it, but… how are your parents so calm about everything? After what happened with Joffrey shouldn’t they be frantic?”

Myrcella stiffened, “They don’t know.” 

“What?”

She sat up and looked at him, “My parents don’t worry, they don’t stress, they don’t panic, because they don’t know.”

“But how?” Robb asked confused.

“I begged Uncle Tyrion not to tell them. My mother loves Joffrey, I didn’t want her to have to take sides so I just didn’t tell her.”

She must have been so brave, Robb thought. He remembered when he was a little boy, he had slipped on a wet stone by the river during a visit to see his grandfather and cut his knee open. He tried to hold back his tears but the first thing he did was run to his mother, he knew she would make it all better.

Then he imagined Myrcella, frightened and in pain, holding back her tears; but she didn’t have anyone to run to.

“I know you probably think I should have, maybe one day…”She murmured.

“There’s no rush, do it in your own time.” He said and kissed her lips sweetly.

………………….

The next day Myrcella’s father decided to take her out shopping. Though he loathed shopping for clothes he thought it might be nice to treat his only daughter. (He tried to conceal the joy he felt when she asked to go book shopping instead). 

With Tyrion taking care of the business, Robb was left with Cersei.

She hadn’t been rude to Robb, she had just been quiet. Robb would bring up topics like the weather or ask after her family, her response left little to be discussed.

It was only when Robb’s phone buzzed that he got Cersei’s attention. She wasn’t overly bothered about who had text him, but rather the picture on his phone screen. It was Myrcella stood outside with snowflakes in her hair, she looked like an angel.

“That’s a lovely picture you have of her.” She said.

“Oh yeah! I took it when we went to the winter carnival. I have more if you want to see.” He asked.

For the first time during their visit, Robb noticed the similarity between Myrcella and her mother. Sure they shared the same hair and eyes but Myrcella was softer, with a laugh just like her father’s. It was only in this moment, when Cersei was trying to contain her excitement and refrain from snatching the phone out of his hand, that Robb considered them to be similar.

“I would like that, thank you.” She said, her tone calm despite her smile.

They flicked through the pictures, some featured Myrcella and the rest of the Starks, other had her and Ygritte.

“You take a lot of pictures of her.” Cersei mused.

“How could I not? She’s beautiful.” Robb said softly, and Cersei actually looked at him with fondness.

“Here.” She said and stood up, retrieving a book from the shelf. “She’d kill me for showing you these.”

As she opened the book a flood of memories swarmed her.

She saw Myrcella’s first day at school, her oversized blazer swallowing her whole. Cersei had to be brave that day; Joffrey had waltzed into his first day without a care in the world, but Myrcella, with her shy disposition, had shed a few tears at the school gate. Cersei wanted to take her home and cuddle her until she smiled, but she had to do what mothers did, she had to be strong.

Then she saw Myrcella’s first horse riding lesson. She had fallen off a few times, but she was stubborn and refused to stop until they had completed a lap around the field. Cersei gave her ice cream for her victory.

She remembered the first time her beautiful little girl had gotten sick. The doctors had said it was just a cold but Cersei never left her side. They had a duvet day and watched Big Fish several times; she read all Myrcella’s favourite books to her, and they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“She was such a precious little thing… she still is.” Cersei said.

“You know, she’s safe in the North. I would never hurt her.” Robb said determinedly.

“I know you wouldn’t. You love her, it’s as clear as day.” She stated simply.

“But…?”

“I loved her first.” Cersei said looking up at him, “It’s nothing against you, it’s just hard for me to see her go.”

Silence took over them, and Cersei feared she might have said too much.

“So does that mean you might someday like me.” Robb asked, a smile threatening his face.

She smiled back, “I don’t see why not.” 

Robb and Myrcella left Casterly Rock the next day; they had been told they were more than welcome to come visit again.

………………..

Two weeks later, Ned Stark was sat in his study when he noticed a familiar Mercedes pull into his drive.

Ned went out to greet his old friend, “It’s been a while since I saw your sorry face skulking around here.” He joked.

“Have you missed me?” Robert chuckled.

“How could you tell?”

“You’ve gotten fat, must be from comfort eating.” Robert joked and the pair laughed as they made their way inside the house.

“What can I do for you?” Ned asked.

“Can’t a man come visit his old friend?” 

“Robert.” Ned spoke in a more serious tone.

“I’m not oblivious. I know what happened between Joff and Myrcella.” 

“Then why didn’t you do anything?” Ned asked. Although he loved his dear friend, he was first and foremost a father, and he couldn’t imagine a father neglecting his children.

“I thought by separating him from the family, putting him into the world of work, he might see sense. If anything he just got more angry; I was so focused on him, I didn’t think what would be best for my little girl. But that’s no excuse.”

“And now?”

“Now I want to do right by her. If I could impose on you just one more time. I’d ask you to look out for her. She’s so much more happy and confident since she met your lad, he’s good for her; I think your whole family is good for her.”

“She’s already like family to us Robert. I promise you, we’ll take care of her.”

The two friends shook hands and caught up on what they had missed.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why can’t you just go up and talk to him?” Myrcella whispered to Bran.

They were stood by the lockers at school and Bran was eagerly opening his morning note from Jojen.

“It’s better this way.” Bran insisted for the hundredth time.

“Better for who? You’ve been dating for…”

“We haven’t made anything official!” 

“Bran, come on. What’s this about?” Myrcella asked.

There was more to it then Bran was letting on; he and Jojen were crazy about each other, wouldn’t they want to celebrate that?

“Do you remember Loras Tyrell?” Bran asked and Myrcella shook her head. “Perhaps you’ve heard of the ‘knight of flowers?’”

“Margaery’s brother?” 

“He was the most popular guy at school a few years back. On the football team, girls swooning at the sight of him, rich, good looking, what more could you want?”

Myrcella sighed, “Where is this going Bran?”

“Loved by all and soon to be hated by all. Loras came out in his final year; not only was he ridiculed but he was rejected by the entire school.” Bran informed her.

“That must have been terrible, but Bran, you can’t live like this. What happened to Loras was awful, but that doesn’t mean it will happen to you too.” Myrcella assured him.

“You don’t understand, I’m not worried about me.” He said shaking his head.

“Huh?”

“Things are good with me and Jojen, but I don’t want to push my luck. Why would he take that gamble on me?”

And with that Bran left to go to class, convincing himself he was happy with the way things were.

……………

Robb was sat outside, waiting for Jon and Theon to get changed from football practice, when he saw Bran across the yard.

“Bran!” Robb hailed.

His brother looked up and walked over to him, a note resting in his hand.

“Writing to Jojen again?” Robb asked.

“Look if you’re gonna give me the same lecture Myrcella did…”

“No lecture, but I do agree with her.”

They spent a moment in silence. Robb didn’t want to push Bran on this, he knew the situation bothered his little brother more than he would admit.

“I do want to speak to him.” Bran murmured.

“But?” Robb prompted.

“Neither of us are openly gay, would he really come out just to be with me?”

“What do you mean ‘just’ to be with you? Your Bran Stark! Smarter than most and kind to all, Jojen Reed would be lucky to call you his boyfriend.”Robb told him.

“You have to say that…”

“Why? Because I’m your brother?”

Bran looked up at him, “Well yeah.”

“Exactly.” Robb smiled, “I know you better than anyone, except our mother of course.”

Bran didn’t look convinced and a moments silence passed by again.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you Bran.” Robb said; he didn’t look at his little brother, but his words were the most sincere thing Bran had ever heard. “Whether it be Jojen Reed or just some kids in your class. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Bran loved his big brother. Throughout all of this Robb had been unwavering in his support for his brothers relationship; Bran didn’t know if he’d be able to do it if Robb hadn’t assured him it would all be okay. 

“Thank you Robb.” He said, and the pair continued to wait in a comfortable silence.

………….

Bran was sat in the library, he needed a quiet place to write his note. Their notes were often casual, “how are you” and “have a nice day” were the most common. Sometimes the words were prettier; that morning, Jojen had quoted a poem by William Blake and Bran felt weak at the knees.

He had to find something just as good, which is why he turned to Myrcella for help that morning. As always, she didn’t disappoint.

“Your hair is winter fire,  
January embers,  
my heart burns there too”

As he put a line through the ‘T’ a voice came from behind him.

“Is that for me?”

Bran turned slowly, his palms suddenly sweaty and breath heavy. There he was, Jojen Reed, and he was actually talking to Bran.

“Umm, Yes….well…I can leave it in your locker…” before he could finish Jojen picked up the note from the table and read it.

“It’s beautiful.” He said and Bran let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“I always look forward to your notes.” Jojen admitted, a blush dusting the bridge of his nose.

“You do?” 

“Of course, I spend the best part of my day trying to think of what to write back. I hope you know I’m failing algebra because of you.” He joked.

Bran laughed, “It’s an overrated subject anyway.”

As their laughter subsided, a serious look adorned Jojen’s features.

“As much as I love these notes, I’d like to take you out some time. As friends if you want, but…”

“Yes?” Bran asked, hoping it wouldn’t end at ‘just friends.’ 

“It would make me very happy if you would go on a date with me.” 

Bran, like always, had imagined this a thousand times (strangely it always occurred in the water gardens of Dorne despite having never visited the place himself). But this, the feeling in his toes, and the smile on his face, was extraordinary.

“That would be nice.” He said.

Jojen stepped closer to him, their faces only inches apart when a voice brought them out of their bubble.

They turned to see Margaery Tyrell stood there, a suprised look on her face.

“Margaery can we go please!” Bran heard Talisa whine.

“Yeah, what’s going on back there?” Ros asked suspiciously.

Before Bran could beg her not to say anything, Margaery was quick to answer.

“Nothing! I just found a book I need for class.” She said, and with a wink she was gone.

At least they had one person on their side.

…………….

The wildlings were sat at their usual table; Myrcella in Robb’s arms, Osha falling asleep on Hodor, Jon and Ygritte making fun of Theon, while Theon continued to pester Sansa. It was the calm before the storm.

Bran walked in, a broad smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to tell Myrcella and Robb his news. As he walked over to their table he tripped on something and the contents of his book bag spilled out. 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here…” Ros said, her foot stepping on a small piece of paper, “Has Stark been passing love notes?” 

“Oooo who’s the lucky lady?” Talisa sneered, but stopped short when she saw who the notes were directed to.

They let out a cackle that can only be likened to witches stood around a brewing pot. 

“Wait your gay?” Talisa started.

Time seemed to have stopped; everyone cut their conversations short to turn and look at the scene unfolding.

Having watched the display from her usual table, Margaery could sit around and wait no longer.

“And what if he is?” She said, squaring up to the girls, her arms crossed, with a ‘try me bitch’ expression on her face.

A yelling match started between the three girls, all the while Bran remained on the floor. Everyone was staring at him; he hated attention, but this was so much worse.

Robb stood up to go to his brother, Jon and Theon quick to follow his lead, but Myrcella pulled his sleeve back to her.

“Wait!” She said.

“Myrcella I have to…” he insisted.

“Robb look!” She said, and everyone at the table turned around.

The yelling had stopped, Margaery having clearly won the argument, and all eyes turned to Jojen Reed.

He knelt down and helped Bran put his things back in his bag. “You okay?” He asked, and Bran only nodded.

“Good.” He said with a smile. He stood up and held out his hand; Bran thought maybe he was just being polite and offering to help him up, but as Bran rose to his feet Jojen didn’t let go of his hand.

“Lunch?” Jojen asked, and again Bran nodded.

They walked over to the table and sat with their friends, Bran introduced Jojen to everyone.

“So your Bran’s….?” Ygritte prompted.

“Boyfriend.” Jojen said confidently, earning him a broad smile from Bran.

“Yeah you are!” Theon said, clapping him on the back.

As they got on with the rest of their lunch break, Myrcella and Robb watched how happy Bran was.

“I knew this would be better.” She said wistfully.

“You’re rarely ever wrong love.” Robb said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her in for another hug.

…………….

“Hey Tyrell!” Ygritte yelled.

“Ah wildling, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Margaery asked, her signature smirk and raised eyebrow telling Ygritte she was up for a fight.

Although they had forgotten their rivalry over Jon, they still liked to rub each other up the wrong way.

“Truce.” Ygritte said, her hands raised.

“Very well, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say I thought it was pretty cool of you to stick up for Bran like that. I know I don’t like a lot of the shit you do, this was good.” Ygritte complimented in the only way she knew how.

“Well thanks, but I didn’t just do it for Bran.” Margaery said.

“I understand, with everything that happened to Loras…” Ygritte started, but Margaery had stopped listening.

Behind Ygritte stood Sansa, the fiery red head that could stop Margaery’s world with a simple smile.

“Margaery?”

“Hmm? Oh right… yeah, for Loras.” She said, and left hoping Sansa may think better of her now.


End file.
